Not A Potter
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Haley James Potter (Fem!Harry) Is not a Potter. Instead she was kidnapped at birth. Who's daughter is she? Warning: Mentions of Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi people of earth! Review to tell me what you think of this story idea!**

**Disclaimer: Just my idea. Rowling owns the characters!**

Arthur and Molly Weasley woke to a loud slam coming from the babies' room.

"What on earth…?" Arthur began to ask. Ron and Rachel couldn't have done that. They were only a few weeks old. They could hardly move on their own. None of the other children should be in there either. Suddenly there was a bang and Molly and Arthur grabbed their wands and rushed across the hall. They threw the door open but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Molly put her wand away and went to the crib.

When see looked inside the crib she let out a strangled cry. Arthur rushed to her side then frantically searched the house. Rachel was gone.

11 Years Later

Haley James Potter sat on the train thinking about how the she got there. A few weeks ago she was locked in her cupboard and missing meals for doing things she couldn't understand; now she was on her way to a school made for people just like her. She was slightly confused though. Whenever she told them her name they would stare at her, shake her hand, or – occasionally – poke at her forehead. She wanted to ask Hagrid why people treated her strangely but at the Dursley's she was taught not to ask questions. Or speak really. She tried not to let it trouble her but she did wonder why someone had called her, 'The Girl Who Lived'. Lived through what?

Haley was happy to have the train compartment to herself. She was never very good at making friends. Maybe it would be different here. This was a place for people like her. Haley changed into the robes she had bought with Hagrid. Haley had bright emerald green eyes and long black wavy hair that nicely covered the gross scar on her forehead. It was in the shape of a heart. Lots of people thought it was cool but Haley thought it was kinda weird. She assumed she got it in the car accident that killed her parents.

Haley tried to calm herself. She was very nervous. Considering she was alone she closed the compartment door and started singing to herself.

_"__I heard there was a secret cord that David played and it pleased the lord but you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth the minor fall, the major lift; the baffled king composing hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah._

Finally the train arrived to Hogwarts. It was beautiful. First years rode in boats to the castle. Haley was stunned. She sat in a boat with a three other people; two boys and one girl. One of the boys had flaming red hair and was carrying a rat while the other boy had brown hair and was trying to keep his toad from running away. The girl was very talkative. Haley quickly learned that her name was Hermione. Haley wasn't sure why but she somewhat liked the frizzy haired girl.

It wasn't long until all the first years were lined up and waiting for their turn to be sorted. Haley was delighted that all they needed to do was try on a silly hat. That couldn't be too hard.

"Hermione Granger!"

Haley watched as the frizzy haired girl took her seat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Haley wasn't sure which house she wanted to be in before but now she was hoping it would be Gryffindor. The Slytherins looked scary. She didn't want to be with them. Hermione seemed nice. Maybe if they were in the same house they could be friends. The boy with the toad was also put in Gryffindor. His name turned out to be Neville Longbottom.

Haley waited for what seemed like forever but finally her moment came.

"Haley Potter!"

Whispers immediately broke out. Haley looked around as she made her way to the stool.

"The Haley Potter?"

"Is it really her?"

Haley was about to sit down when she heard someone yell, "Are you The-Girl-Who-Lived?"

Haley faced everyone. They were staring at her expectantly. All she could say was, "Recently I have been called that but I have no idea what it actually refers to or what I supposedly lived through."

Professor McGonagall sputtered, "You don't know?"

Haley shook her head.

"Well you will need to have a discussion with someone after the feast. You cannot very well go around the school where everyone but yourself knows your story."

With that Haley took her seat and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. For a few moments nothing happened then she heard the hat say aloud, "Minerva, correct me if I'm wrong, but I am on someone's head, right?"

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?"

"I cannot see into this students head at all. There is something blocking it. Albus!"

Haley covered her ears at the loud yell and heard someone approaching. She was getting very nervous. Would they sent her back if they couldn't sort her?

"What's wrong?" a man asked.

"I cannot even tell that there is someone there," the hat explained.

"Severus!" the man yelled.

More footsteps could be heard before Haley heard a man she assumed to be Severus say, "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Ms. Potter has shields blocking the hat from sorting her. Could you temporarily remove the shields so she can be sorted and then we can learn more about them after?" the Headmaster asked.

"Of course," Severus replied.

A moment later she felt a presence in her head. She did not like the feeling but did not fight it. Once the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" though she pushed the presence out immediately. As McGonagall pulled the hat off she saw someone suddenly get pushed several feet and land on his back.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall yelled as she rushed over to help him up.

"Severus, what happened?" the headmaster asked.

"The girl," Severus breathed, "She has some strange wards in her head that definitely should not be there. She also is very powerful. No wonder Voldemort's dead! She kept me past the wards long enough to be sorted but as soon as it was done she wanted me out of there."

The whole room stared at Haley in disbelief. Haley just had two questions, "Who's Voldemort and how did he die?"

Once again the whispers began.

Dumbledore silenced everyone and turned to Haley, "Ms. Potter, I would like for you to come to my office after the feast if that is alright with you. We have many things to discuss."

Haley just nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, I'm Neville," the boy she sat beside said.

Haley gave a small wave and smiled shyly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl called across the table. "We'll be roommates!"

The meal went smoothly. The ginger boy was also sorted in Gryffindor. His name turned out to be Ronald Weasley but he liked to be called Ron. He seemed nice but a bit more outgoing than Haley was used to. Neville and Hermione were becoming quick friends with her though. Ron was sort of a friend to but he had more in common with Dean and Seamus. Lavender Brown was to girly for Haley's taste. She was nice and all but they didn't have much in common.

The meal went slowly. Haley was nervous about her meeting with the Headmaster. All too soon she was approached by Professor Snape.

"Ms. Potter, the headmaster has asked me to escort you to his office where he will be waiting with Professor McGonagall."

"Oh thank you Professor." Haley stood and followed his out of the Great Hall. "Um, Professor?"

Snape groaned slightly as he said, "Yes Potter."

"Was it my fault that you fell earlier?" Haley asked quietly.

Snape looked at her with shock. She sounded guilty and Snape felt that he needed to reassure her; which was a rare feeling for him. "No, Ms. Potter. It seems someone put a ward on you. With your own power you could easily push me out of your head but with the wards it pushed much harder than it should have. It was not your fault. You have no control over the wards."

"That makes sense but I don't see where I could have gotten the wards. I was raised by muggles."

Snape was surprised again by the fact that she had understood what he said. Most third years would have been confused. He was even more surprised that she had a very good point. It wasn't long before all four of them were sitting in Dumbledores office.

Haley liked the office. Several paintings were waving to her. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started to explain. Apparently an evil wizard murdered his parents but when he tried to kill Haley his spell backfired and he killed himself on the spot and Haley only got her scar.

"So everyone knows my name because I never died? That kinda sucks."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You're right, Ms. Potter. It somewhat does 'suck'."

With that explained they changed the subject to the wards on her head. "I believe that there are more spells on Ms. Potter than we realize," Snape began. "I think that they are being used to hide parts of her. There is the possibility that they are hiding some of her powers. I know a potion that will remove all wards from a person's body. It would be safer than trying to remove each of the separately through spells. The only problem is that it is a very complicated potion and will take until Christmas to finish properly. After that it will take about a week to completely take effect. Then Poppy and I will need to do several tests to learn if there is anything else we do not know about. From there I can make any other necessary potions."

"That sounds like I'm going be putting you through a lot of trouble Professor," Haley said shyly.

Once again Snape was surprised at wanting to reassure her, "Not at all, Potter. I have always wanted to try this potion but have not had the need to yet."

McGonagall led Haley to Gryffindor tower an hour later and she immediately went to her bed.

888

The first few months of school went quickly. Haley, Neville, and Hermione spent a lot of time studying. They even convinced Ron to join them occasionally. The three of them were at the top of their classes. Neville was a genius in Herbology. Haley was great in Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione was good at everything though. Whenever someone was struggling the others would help. There was an incident in their first flying lesson and Haley somehow got on the Quiddich team. She was the young seeker of the century and the youngest female seeker ever. When she wasn't studying she would usually be found flying on her new Nimbus 2000 that she was given. Christmas break approached quickly and Haley and the four Weasley boys were the only Gryffindors that were planning to stay behind. Ron was nice. On Christmas Eve he seemed to feel bad that she was alone and took it upon himself to teach her chess. Haley enjoyed his company. Fred and George talked to her about Quiddich. They were on the team also. They were in the beaters position. Haley thought that this seemed appropriate because they were like two human bludgers.

On Christmas morning Haley treated it like any other day. She never really celebrated Christmas. The Dursleys never bought her any presents. She got dressed and trailed downstairs to find the Weasleys huddled around the fire.

"About time you got down here!" Fred yelled.

"We were giving you ten more minutes before waking you up ourselves!" George continued.

Haley looked at them confused.

"We didn't want to open our presents without you," Percy explained.

Fred picked Haley up and threw her over his shoulder. They laughed when she gave a small shriek. Fred was about to take her over to the couch when he froze. Haley was unsure why considering she was hanging upside down from Fred shoulder. She almost burst out laughing when she heard Ron say, "Oh, um, Merry Christmas Professors."

"Mr. Weasley, is there a reason you have Ms. Potter over your shoulder?" Haley heard McGonagall ask.

"Would the fact that the girl needs to learn to have fun be a good enough excuse?"

Haley heard Snape say, "No," at the exact same time she heard Dumbledore say, "Yes."

"I like the headmasters answer better," Fred said before throwing Haley on the couch.

When Haley sat up she looked at everyone and they all seemed to be chuckling at her. "What can we help you this morning Professors?" Haley asked sheepishly.

"Well, Ms. Potter," Snape started, "I am almost done your potion. It will be done tomorrow so I would Professor McGonagall has graciously agreed to escort you to the hospital wing tomorrow at one. Just meet her here in the common room."

"Of course, thank you Professor."

Dumbledore spoke next, "I'm only here to drop this off for you Haley." He set a wrapped present under the tree and said, "It was your fathers. As it is Christmas I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to return it."

"Thank you Headmaster!" Haley breathed. A real present!

"Well I believe we will leave and allow you to enjoy your day," Albus said as he and Severus exited. McGonagall stayed however.

"I brought you five something," she said as she went around the corner. When she came was carrying a small crate. "Twenty butter beer! I hope you enjoy."

Everyone quickly said thank you as she passed one to everyone. Haley spoke up and asked, "Would you like one yourself, Professor?"

Minerva smiled at the girls' generosity. She never ceased to surprise her. "No thank you Ms. Potter. You five enjoy your Christmas. I will see you tomorrow Haley." She then left the room before they could reply.

"What's butter beer?" Haley asked.

"Only the best drink ever invented!" George said excited.

"Try it!" Ron encouraged.

Haley took a sip. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. She just gave them a large smile and they started laughing and drinking their own butter beers.

"Okay! Present time!" Fred nearly shouted.

They each exchanged gifts. Fred was handing out present after present; waiting for one with Haley's name on it. Finally he was getting annoyed and said, "Here Haley! I'm very interested to see what the Headmaster gave you."

Everyone crowded around her as she carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a large piece of cloth. She stood up to show everyone the cloak.

"Try it on!" Percy encouraged.

As soon as she did there were large gasps and Fred actually did a spit take on his butter beer. Haley looked down to see her entire body was gone.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" George shouted.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped.

Percy bent over and picked something off the floor and handed it to Haley saying, "There's a note."

Haley read it aloud, _"Dear Haley. Your father lent this to me before he passed. I believe you are the rightful owner. I want you to enjoy it but hopefully you won't get in as much trouble with it as your father and his friends did. They used to use it to pull pranks. They went around calling themselves the Marauders. Merry Christmas._

Fred and George gasped and as one said, "Your father was a Marauder?"

"I guess so."

They looked at each other nodded and said, "We'll be right back!"

Moments later they returned and said, "Haley, we have a present for you!"

"What?" Haley asked confused.

Fred unfolded a piece of parchment, pointed his wand at it, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Haley took the parchment and said, "The Marauders Map?"

"It's a map of Hogwarts!"

"It shows where everyone is,"

"Every minute,"

"Of every day!"

"Since your father was a Marauder,"

"It's only right that you have it!"

"And when you're done with it point your wand and say, 'Mischief Managed' otherwise anyone can read it!"

Fred once again began handing out presents.

They each got a dragon scale necklace from their brother Charlie.

"Oh Haley! Here's one for you!" Fred said. Everyone looked oddly relieved. Her relatives didn't forget her!

She opened there card and smiled as she said, "It's from Hagrid!"

That wasn't what they wanted to hear.

She unwrapped it to find a hand carved flute and a book on magical beasts. "Oh! That was so nice of him!"

Fred continued hoping that there was some more for Haley. Each of the boys got a new sweater from their mother and something from their brother Bill. Fred decided to go to the very back to try to find one for Haley.

"Ah! Here Haley!" Fred said.

"Another one?" Haley said astonished.

"Of course! You haven't opened a present from your relatives yet," Percy pointed out.

Haley quietly took the gift and opened the card. She smiled at the familiar writing.

"What does it say?" Fred asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's from Hermione and Neville. They wanted to get me something special so they went in on one gift together!" Haley said.

"Oh," Ron said slightly nervous that they were almost out of presents. "Well go on! Open it!"

Haley set the card aside and unwrapped the package to find a strange large black box. She opened the box and the inside glowed. "Wow!" Haley said confused.

"Oh Haley! The box has been enchanted. Their present was too large to fit so they out a charm on the box. Just set it on the floor reach in and pull out whatever you grab," Percy explained.

Haley did as she was told. She had most of her arm in the box before she had a decent grab on the gift. The moment she touched it she knew what it was and gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" George asked.

"No, no. I know what it is and I was surprised is all." Haley pulled out the gift. Now everyone else gasped.

It was an acoustic guitar. Nothing to fancy but it was perfect to her.

"I didn't know you played," Ron said.

Haley played a quick rift to show them a little of what she could do. They were all very impressed.

It didn't take long to go through the last of the presents. To the boys disappointment Haley didn't have any more presents.

"Um, Haley can I ask you something?" Fred questioned. Haley nodded as she looked at him. "Why didn't your relatives send you a gift? I was under the impression that you lived with your aunt and uncle."

"I do but I never celebrate with them."

"Why not?"

"They don't really like me. It's no big deal but we never really got along. There muggles and they don't like magic. I've gotten used to it. Actually I never expect anything at Christmas. This was quite the surprise to be honest."

"Well that's depressing," George muttered.

The Weasley dedicated the rest of the day to making it the best Christmas Haley ever had; which unfortunately wasn't very hard. They took her outside and made a snow fort. Then they went for a quick fly before heading back inside and getting a house elf to bring them hot chocolate. After they warmed up a bit Fred and George thought it would be fun to take her through one of the secret passageways. It ended at Honeydukes. They took her upstairs and introduced her to the owners. They were very honored to meet THE Haley Potter.

"Haley's never celebrated Christmas because her families gits, so we are making this the best Christmas ever," George said earning a small slap in the gut.

"That's horrible!" the man said. Then he ran into the back and came back carrying a large basket. "Here Ms. Potter. Please accept this as a token of our appreciation. I was on You-Know-Who's hit list. You are there reason I am here today. Please take it. I want you to have a real Christmas. If anyone deserves it it's you!"

Haley didn't know what to say to she just said, "That's really not necessary. I don't even remember it. Plus I would have done it no matter what. No one needs to thank me."

"She's modest too. Please take it. I insist!"

She lost the war a carried the heavy basket back to Hogwarts with her.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked when they entered the common room. He laughed at her when she told him what the twins said.

The basket was full of different candies. The five of them spent the next hour telling stories, eating candy, and just learning more about each other. But the more the Weasleys learned about Haley's past the angrier they got. How could someone treat a child like that?

"Mom and Dad let me decorate my room this summer. I painted the walls orange because my favorite team is the Chudley Canons," Ron told her.

"What's your bedroom look like?" Fred asked.

"Oh um… It's nothing special."

George noticed something was wrong so he persisted, "Well you could give a little more detail than that. What floor is it on? What color is it? How big is it?"

Haley didn't want to lie to them. She decided to tell them the truth and hope that they wouldn't judge her. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't have a bedroom."

Everyone looked at her as if she just said she was in love with Voldemort.

"What do you mean? Doesn't there house have enough rooms?" Percy asked.

She took a big gulp of butter bear and said, "There house has four bedrooms; one for my aunt and uncle, one is a guest room, and two are my cousin Dudley's. My bedroom is a spider infested cupboard under their stair case. I sleep with the cleaning supplies. Okay?"

They were stunned for a few moments but Percy surprised everyone by saying, "No Haley, that's not okay! That's child abuse! You cannot continue to live like that! Who on earth sent you there?!"

"The Headmaster did."

Percy looked at his watch, "Oh look at that! We should be heading down to the Great Hall for the turkey dinner. While we are there I think I may have a quick chat with our brilliant Headmaster."

They all thought it was best not to argue with Percy on this one. He looked kinda scary. On the way to the Great Hall Fred and George lifted Haley up and sat her on their shoulders so they could carry her the whole way.

There was just one table in the Great Hall and they were the last to arrive. Everyone laughed at Haley on the twins. The dinner was a lovely affair but Haley noticed the Weasleys all occasionally glaring at their headmaster. Clearly Dumbledore noticed too. He was the first to leave the table and was quickly followed by Percy. Out of panic they rest of the Weasleys and Haley rushed after the two. They found Percy flagging down the Headmaster and ran to his aid.

They reached them just in time to hear Percy say, "Headmaster, I am very confused with you right now. I have always seen you to be this brilliant man. Someone worth looking up to. But today I only spent a few hours getting to know Haley and I know that you made a grave mistake that could very well have ruined her life."

Dumbledore was more than slightly surprised to hear this from Percy. He looked at Haley. Haley suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Please continue Mr. Weasley. I am finding this conversation slightly hard to follow."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Headmaster but you did leave Haley on the Dursleys doorstep?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I did. They are her only living relatives. I did not having many options."

"But Headmaster, almost anything would have been better than the Dursleys. They treated her like the Malfoys do their house elves. Haley sleeps in a cupboard. She has clearly been abused but the extent of it is unclear because Haley does not want to talk about it."

Dumbledore looked his age for once, "Haley, is this true?"

Haley gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Mr. Weasley, you are one hundred percent right. I cannot believe I didn't see it. Haley I am so sorry! I will find you new guardians and after you take your potion we will see if you have any physical problems as a result of your neglect."

When they got back to the common room Haley couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around Percy's neck and pulled him into a huge hug. He was confused at first but soon began to hug back. "Thank you so much Percy! I never could have done that."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!**

Albus felt very old. He was so sorry that he did that to Haley. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door, "Come in!" he called.

Minerva came into the room, "You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Yes Minerva please take a seat."

Minerva did as she was told, "Is something wrong Albus?"

"Unfortunately, yes there is," Albus sighed, "I should have listened to you."

"Of course you should have. What exactly are we talking about?"

"Haley. I never should have left her at her aunt and uncles."

Minerva growled, "What did they do?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but as I left the feast Percy Weasley chased me down and confronted me with some of the thing he had learned about her from spending all day with her. They locked her in a cupboard, Minerva. They treated her like a house elf instead of a child."

"I told you! I told you that they were the worst sort of muggles! And of course I was right!"

Albus tried to calm the woman down, "I know Minerva, and I am having her removed from their care. The only problem is I have no idea of where we can send her over the summer. If nothing else comes up would you volunteer to watch her this summer? I'm sure I can find over arrangements for the following summer but…"

Albus was cut off by Minerva, "Say no more, Albus. Haley is one of my favorite students. We owe it to her to keep her away from those muggles. If it is alright with her I would be honored to have her stay at the manor."

888

When Haley woke up she realized that she had fallen asleep on the common room couch. She got breakfast with Percy considering the others were still asleep. She was having a nice quiet meal with him when McGonagall approached them and said, "Good morning, Ms. Potter, Mr. Weasley. How was your Christmas?"

Haley looked at her with a cocky grin and said, "Magical." This caused Percy to snort and Minerva to begin to giggle.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. May I sit for a moment?"

Haley and Percy thought that this was a strange request but they but gestured for her to join them. She sat down beside Haley and said, "Haley, Professor Dumbledore came to me yesterday with an upsetting story. He will be doing everything he can to find you a new and permanent home but he is afraid that he may not find one for this coming summer. There will be a lot of paperwork involved."

Minerva was going to continue when Percy cut her off, "She is not going back to the Dursleys." The way he said almost shocked Minerva. It was almost like an order.

"I completely agree, Mr. Weasley. That is why I was wondering that, in the case of Albus being unable to find somewhere else, if you would be open to staying at my home?"

Haley was stunned, "You want me to live with you?"

"Yes, of course. You're a bright girl Haley. I believe that you should have a summer full of fun and the experiences that you have been missing out on with those horrible muggles. If I'm the one that gives you those experiences it would make me very happy. If someone else were to give you those experiences I would still be very happy." With that Minerva stood, "I will pick you up at one to take you to the hospital wing."

When she was gone Percy asked, "Why do you need to go to the hospital wing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have wards around me that aren't completely safe. Snape made a potion to remove them and to see if I have any other weird spells on me."

888

One o'clock came very fast for Haley. She and Minerva had a nice chat on the way to the wing about Transfiguration theories that they came up with.

When they arrived, Snape, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomphery were already waiting. "Ms. Potter, would you please lie down?" Poppy asked pointing to a bed.

Haley did as she was told but said, "I thought I was only taking the potion today and that the wards would take a week to come down."

"They will," Snape said, "But immediately after the potion is taken in will attack the wards. Considering they are in your head it will make you very disoriented. You need to lie down so you don't fall over. You should feel normal in a few minutes but as the changes come into play you will feel different. If you feel out of control at any time come straight here or send someone."

Haley nodded her understanding and accepted the vial when it was handed to her. It was horrible. She grimaced as she finally swallowed it all.

"How do you feel?" Poppy asked.

"Well, I can't say much for the Professor's cooking," Haley said earning a chuckle from everyone. "I feel no difference though."

"Really?" Snape asked in confusion.

"Yeah, are you sure it should work?"

"Positive!" Snape sneered.

"Maybe we should give it a few moments," Albus suggested.

Ten minutes later Haley still didn't feel anything. "Potter, could I try to enter your mind to check on the wards?" Snape asked.

"Sure I guess. As long as I am not reliable for any possible damages to your body," Haley said.

"Of course," Snape sneered. He entered her mind a quickly exited. They all stared at a stunned Snape.

"Well?" Minerva egged him on.

"They're gone," Snape said quietly.

"Gone? But it should have taken a week not ten minute," Poppy argued.

"Check for yourself! There is nothing there except a strong mind."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "Haley, would you mind if I tried?"

Haley shook her head and he began. A moment later he said, "Severus is right. The wards are gone. But there are other things there. You may not have been in there long enough to notice the wards weren't keeping anything out. It was keeping things in. Haley has several blocks on her powers."

"How did the wards come down already Professor?" Haley asked.

"I cannot be positive but as Severus said, you have a strong mind. I would guess that you helped the potion along to make it go faster."

"Now what?"

"Well, Poppy and Severus need to learn what potions you need to remove all of the other spells on you. They will need your cooperation to go in and out of your mind."

At the end of the process Haley had a killer headache and Snape had a list of fifty seven potions he needed to make.

"Fifty seven?" Albus asked in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure, Albus," Snape sneered. "Fortunately they are quite simple. However I won't be able to finish them until about summer break."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Haley is most likely staying with Minerva this summer."

This was a surprise to Snape and Poppy. "What about her relatives?" Poppy asked him quietly so Haley wouldn't hear.

Dumbledore gave them a quick outline of the conversation he had with Percy before they went to tell Haley the news.

888

The end of the school years came quickly. After Christmas, Haley stayed good friends with all the Weasleys and she was very happy. She was pleased that she would be spending the summer with McGonagall. They would need to stay at the castle for a few days because the last of her potions would be done being made the morning everyone left. She was pretty sure Snape did that on purpose so she wouldn't be in the hospital and could say good bye to her friends. Contrary to common belief he did seem to have a heart.

Neville, Hermione, and the Weasleys all hugged her good bye before boarding and she had to promise to tell them how thing were going with McGonagall.

After saying good bye Haley grabbed her items from the common room and took them to the hospital wing. Snape and Poppy were the only ones there already. Haley approached then and saw that they were leaning over a large case of potions.

"I need to take all of those?"

Snape smirked at her and said, "Yes, your taste buds are going to go through hell."

Poppy smacked him and told Haley to choose a bed. It wasn't long until Dumbledore and Minerva arrived.

They were in a deep discussion that Haley couldn't hear. She was getting bored and zoning out. She began to lightly sing but didn't realize it was out loud.

_"__I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish; penny and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way. Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby? Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe…"_

She stopped when she realized everyone was looking at her. "What?"

They chuckled at the girl Minerva said, "You have a lovely voice."

They approached her and Snape handed her the first vial. "Mmm, tastes like tuna," Haley said earning some strange looks.

She was given vial after vial. Some were horrible while others tasted like actually delicious. The last one was gold. "What's this one do?"

"We have reason to believe you may have metamorphagus abilities. If this is true this potion will let you unlock those abilities. If you are currently using them it will turn you back to your original state before you can use them again," Snape explained.

"I think I'm in my original state. I mean I look just like my parents."

"That is true but we are concerned," Albus told her.

"About what?"

"Well, to help train a metamorphagus there is a spell to change their appearance so they know how it should feel. If someone used it to change your appearance before locking the power you would be forced to stay in that form. We are concerned that with all the spells on you that you may not be what we thought you were," Albus tried to explain.

"I don't completely understand Headmaster."

"He thinks the Potter's aren't your real parents," Snape said insensitively. This earned him a slap on the back of the head from Poppy.

"You think I was adopted?"

"No," Snape said, "If you were adopted there would have been a paper trail. He thinks you were kidnapped." This time Minerva slapped him.

Well that stunned her. What if she had a family? What if they wanted her? What if they didn't want her? Well there was only one way to find out if it was true. She downed the last potion.

"Pineapple!" Haley said happily causing some chuckles.

"How do you feel?" Poppy asked.

"Prickles, not painful though. It's a strange sensation."

Soon she heard gasps. "What?" Haley panicked.

Snape handed her a mirror and she looked in. "Bloody hell! I'm a frickin' ginger!"

Snape smirked at the girls' outburst, "You are a metamorphagus, Potter. You can change it if you want."

"Oh right," Haley said timidly. A moment later she had black hair with blue streaks. "Much better."

They chuckled at Haley.

"Now what?" Haley asked.

"Well you will go home with Minerva. I have gotten a pass for you to use underage magic from the Ministry so you and Minerva can spend the next week practicing your new powers. Then next week, if you want I can take you to Gringotts and you can take the lineage test to learn how your parents are and if you actually are a missing child."

Haley nodded her understanding and left with Minerva.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was enjoying her time with the professor. Haley was having fun with her metamorphagus abilities. She still had the scar on her head from the killing curse but now she could cover it up if she wanted to go out without being noticed. She learned that she could give herself tattoos. She startled Minerva one day when she gave herself a skull tattoo on her right arm. Haley was able to get control of her powers very quickly. She accidently set her hand on fire once but that was about the only thing that had gone wrong.

She sent letters to her friends letting them know everything was fine. She didn't tell them about the whole might have been kidnapped thing. She didn't want to worry them yet.

888

At the Burrow everyone was around the dinner table when a Ginny saw a beautiful white snowy owl pecking at the window. She got up and opened the window to let the bird in.

"Hedwig!" Ron, Percy, Fred, and George yelled happily.

"Hedwig?" Arthur asked.

"It's Haley's owl. Hagrid gave it to her," Percy explained.

"Haley? Haley who?" Molly asked.

"Haley Potter of course," Fred said.

"We're good friends with her," George continued.

"You're good friends with Haley Potter?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"She plays Quiddich with us!" Fred announced.

"Youngest female seeker ever!" George said proudly.

"She helped me study for our exams," Ron added.

"I yelled at Dumbledore and had her removed from her abusive home," Percy said sheepishly.

"We took her on adventures," Fred said happily.

"She helped us pull a few pranks," George said chuckling at the memories.

"Haley stood up to Snape for me," Ron continued.

"We ate several meals together. She is very bright for a witch of her age. Even more so when you consider she was raised by muggles," Percy informed them.

Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were stunned at this information. "Well, open the letter," Ginny said.

Percy opened it and read it aloud.

_"__Dear Percy, Fred, George, and Ron_

_Hey guys! How's your summer going? Minerva (Professor McGonagall insisted I call her that while I live here) has been great. I took all the potions I told you about and guess what! I'm a metamorphagus. I think Minerva's slightly annoyed because I look different every time she sees me. I think its fun. I've been doing a lot of studying. Yes I know, I'm a bookworm but I'm living with a teacher what did you expect? Percy thank you again for what you did. This is the best summer I've ever had. Fred and George don't worry. There is lots of room to fly so I get a lot of practice in. Minerva wants us to win another cup for her. Ron I found a book that I believe you would find interesting. It's about all the most popular Quiddich games in history. If you want I'll send it to you when I'm done it. Soon Minerva and Professor Dumbledore are taking me to Diagon Alley for a while. It's kinda weird hanging out with teachers outside of school but I'm having a good time. (Hopefully he won't make me call him Albus. That would be weird.) Say hello to your family for me. They sounded like such nice people. I would like to meet them some day. Your sister is starting school this year right? If she is tell her she can join Hermione, Neville, and myself study any time. We love to help anyone. Minerva told me that I have the top grades in our year in Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense. I'm pretty proud of myself for once. Hope to see you all soon!_

_Love Your Friend,_

_Haley J. Potter"_

Now Molly, Arthur, and Ginny completely believed them. "Oh my god! Will you introduce me?!" Ginny squealed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She did say that she wanted to meet you didn't she."

"She sounds like a sweet girl," Arthur said, "I would very much enjoy meeting her someday."

"Why is she living with Minerva?" Molly asked.

"Percy learned that her aunt and uncle were abusing her and had words with Dumbledore about him leaving her with them. After Percy confronted him he asked McGonagall if she could stay with her this summer. She doesn't have plans for next summer yet though. If they can't think of anything she may need to stay there again. But Haley doesn't seem to mind. She sounds happy," Ron explained.

"Abused?" Molly asked quietly.

"They locked her in a cupboard and starved her," Percy growled.

"Oh, that poor girl. She seems so nice," Molly fussed.

"She's one of the nicest people you will ever meet. She's shy at first but when she is comfortable you can meet the real her. Whenever we got bored we would find an empty private room so she could sing and play guitar for us. She's very talented but too shy to play in front of to many people. The only people that have seen her really play are Neville, Hermione, and ourselves," George told her.

"Well invite her over sometime. And if she is having a problem finding somewhere to stay she is very welcome to come here next summer," Molly told them.

888

Morning came too quickly for Haley. Of course she wanted to know who she was but what if didn't like what she learned. What if she was like related to Voldemort or Malfoy or something? She shivered at the thought. She got dressed and decided to go with her original ginger features today. Her hair covered her scar so she didn't need to worry about that too much.

When she arrived in the dining room for breakfast she found Dumbledore and Minerva waiting for her at the table. "Good morning, Headmaster, Minerva," Haley said politely.

"Good morning, my dear. How is your stay going?" Albus asked.

"Awesome. Minerva has a large library that I find fascinating. She also has me doing a lot of flying. I think that she just wants me to win her another cup this year."

Albus chuckled, "I don't doubt that. Have you heard from your friends lately?"

Haley took her seat at the table and said, "I have heard back from Neville and Hermione already but I just sent Hedwig to the Weasleys yesterday and she hasn't returned yet."

"You have a good taste in friends, Ms. Potter. They are all very nice people. I was surprised at you being so close to the Weasleys though. Ron and the twins are very energetic people."

"Well when we spent Christmas together we got very close. They seemed very protective of me for some reason. I don't know. We just clicked. Percy's very smart. I like talking to him. Ron is such a nice person. He may be tactless but he is loyal and kind. The twins seem to have made it their life's mission to make sure I have fun," Haley tried to explain.

Albus chuckled and said, "Yes they have taken a specific liking to you. I don't think Percy would have confronted me like that for many people."

Haley just shrugged. Minerva loaded Haley a plate of breakfast. She did that a lot. Minerva didn't believe Haley was eating enough. She passed her the plate and they all began to eat.

After they were done they a house elf took the dishes away. They were making small talk when Hedwig flew through the window.

"Oh the Weasleys must have written back!" Haley said happily. She took the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Haley,_

_Hey Girl! Guess what! Our family didn't believe us when we said the letter was from you. Apparently you're too famous and awesome to be our friend. They believe us now. We just had to show them the letter. _

_Hey Percy here! I told you Haley it was no problem. I was happy to yell at Dumbledore on your behalf. I'm glad you're having fun now. The family really wants to meet you. We spent hours telling them about you. Now that they believe us they want us to invite you over sometime. I know you're not good with lots of people but I think you'll like them._

_Hey! It's Ron! That book actually sounds awesome. I would love to read it when you're done. It may give my parents a heart attack through. I don't think they have ever seen me read a book. I did pretty well in all my classes to thanks to your help. Next year I may join you guys more often if that's alright. Write soon!_

_Now it's Gred and Forge again. Mum said you're welcome to come here whenever you want and if you are having problems finding a place to live to tell Dumbledore to contact her. Since Bill and Charlie are both gone we have a spare room that you are welcome to whenever you want. She would do anything for our friends. Keep practicing. McGonagall's not the only one that wants another cup. Forget about the studying. GO GRYFFINDOR! Write soon._

_Love Ya Like A Sister,_

_Gred Weasley_

_Forge Weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

Haley didn't realize that she had a large smile on her face. "What does it say?" Minerva asked.

"Huh? Oh! Um… They said if I wanted to I could stay with them next summer," Haley informed them. "And if we want to take them up on their offer all Professor Dumbledore needs to do is let them know."

"Well I think that we should see how things go today before we come up with living arrangements," Albus told her. "However, it is good to know."

Soon they were standing in Gringotts. Haley was just standing nervously. She let Dumbledore do all the talking. Eventually they were taken into a private room. The room only contained a table with a piece of parchment and a dagger.

"Ms. Potter, all you must do is cut your finger and let five drops of blood drip onto the parchment. Once you do that I will seal it. Once the seal turns from yellow to red it is complete and you can open it. It usually takes about four hours so you can just take it with you," the goblin informed her.

She picked up the dagger and sliced her finger without batting an eye and squeezed five drops of blood on the parchments. When she was done Minerva insisted on healing the cut and the goblins sealed the paper and handed it to Albus.

Albus turned to Haley and said, "We have some time to kill. Would you like to do some shopping before we head back to Minerva's?"

Haley nodded quickly, "I need a new book and some more ink."

"Very well, how about you meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock? We can get lunch there before heading back."

Haley nodded that this was acceptable. It was only ten so she would have more than enough time. Haley got some gold from her fault and headed off. She was on her way to the book store when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see the twin standing outside a joke shop. She quickly walked over to them, "Hey guys!"

"Um, hello…" Fred said confused.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" George asked.

"Huh? Oh bloody hell! I forgot!" Haley said. She quickly transformed into the form they knew.

"Haley!" They yelled and pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh my god!"

"That was so cool!"

"Oh our family's here!"

"You should come meet them!"

"Ron and Percy would kill us if they didn't see you!"

"Come with us to the Leaky Cauldron?!"

They both spoke quickly because they were excited.

"Boys! I only have one more thing to buy. Then I am free until one. I can get my books and then I'm all yours," Haley said giggling.

"Okay!"

"We'll come with you!"

Haley originally only planned to buy one book but ended up getting six. Fred and George insisted on carrying them to the Leaky Cauldron for her even though she told them she was completely capable of doing it herself. When they arrived they made Haley sit at a table and went off to find their family.

Haley sat quietly when she heard someone say, "Why do you think Fred and George told us we needed to come here?" Haley saw a plump woman talking to a balding man. She was holding a young girls hand. This must be Molly, Arthur, and Ginerva. Not long after they entered Fred and George came back and were followed by Percy and Ron.

"Fred, what's so important?" Percy asked.

Haley stood up and gave a small wave and said, "Um… Hey guys."

Percy and Ron rushed over pulled her into a hug. Fred and George joined them and they all started laughing.

When they finally let her go they noticed that there sister and parents looked completely confused. This just made the five laugh more. Percy was the first recover. He put an arm around Haley's shoulders and guided her towards their family. "Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to our good friend Haley Potter."

Haley gave a shy grin and small wave, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

The three were stunned. Mr. Weasley was the first to pull out of his stupor and said, "Well, Haley, we certainly have heard a lot about you recently. It's nice to finally put a face with the name."

Fred chuckled, "That won't help much. We didn't recognize her at first because she was in a different body."

Haley decide to demonstrate and she turned her hair bright green.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped.

Molly held out her hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you Haley. You are welcome to come to the Burrow any time." Haley accepted her hand. "Oh and this is our daughter Ginny."

"Hello," the girl whispered quietly.

"Hi, Ginny. You're starting at Hogwarts this year?" Haley asked in an attempt to calm the girl. 'Starstruck,' Haley thought to herself.

Ginny nodded.

"Well if you need anything just let me know. I have a study group. You are welcome to join us if you would like. I know Hermione and Neville would be happy with it."

Ginny smiled widely and said, "I'd like that."

"How about we sit down?" Arthur suggested.

Haley nodded but quickly excused herself for a moment to get a butter beer. They were quite surprised when Haley and Tom brought one for everyone.

"Um… Tom we didn't order these," Arthur said.

"I know but any friend of Ms. Potter's is a friend of mine. The drinks are on the house," Tom said before turning back to Haley and shaking her hand again. "It was very nice to meet you Ms. Potter. Come back soon."

Once he was gone she said, "Being famous is weird." She changed her hair to blonde and gave herself blue eyes to disguise herself as she sat down.

The boys chuckled at her.

Percy explained to his parents, "Haley doesn't like special attention but she gets it everywhere."

"Don't worry. I realized how to get my guilt under control when people give me things."

"Oh yeah? How?" Ron asked.

"I leave very big tips," They chuckled at her.

"So Haley, what are you doing here alone?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not alone. I'm with Minerva and Albus. I had some shopping to do though and they let me go on my own as long as I promised to meet them here at one. I was just finishing my shopping when I ran into Fred and George."

"What did you buy?" Ron asked.

"Just some ink, a new quill, and I wanted a new book."

"Yes she wanted a new book so she bought six of them," George chuckled.

"Heavy ones too," Fred added.

"I told you that you didn't need to carry them," Haley stated.

"You carried her books?" Arthur asked.

"They were huge! We wouldn't let her carry them on her own," Fred defended.

"And as I tried to tell them it wouldn't have been that bad considering I could have levitated them," Haley said grinning.

"You can't levitate them, Haley. You're underage," Percy said shaking his head.

Haley reached into her pocket and passed him a card that she pulled out. "No way!" Percy nearly shouted. "How did you get it? No one ever gets them!"

"Gets what?" Fred asked.

Percy passed him the card and he stared at it. "Oh Merlin! You have an underage magic license! You need a really good reason and amazing grades to get one of these. The last person that got one was like a hundred years ago!"

Everyone stared at her and she shrugged, "Dumbledore got it for me. Something about needing to practice after taking all my potions."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasleys," a voice from behind her said. She turned around to see a tall man with long blond hair.

"Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley growled.

'Shit a Malfoy,' Haley thought.

"Arthur, would you please give Amelia Bones this? It's an invite to our annual summer ball. Fudge thought it would be a good idea to invite her," Malfoy said sneering.

Haley immediately understood that he was trying to make fun of the fact that the Weasleys weren't invited. Mr. Weasley didn't seem fazed though. "Wouldn't it be better if you gave it to her? I don't work anywhere near her."

"Maybe you're right. She would be more likely to read it if I gave it to her myself anyways. It's going to be a big event this year. I have been trying to invite Haley Potter but my owl can't seem to find her."

Haley got an evil grin and transformed into her normal self, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you could just ask me politely considering I'm sitting right here."

He gasped and quickly held out his hand, "Oh Ms. Potter! It is such an honor to meet you!"

Haley politely shook his hand.

"Here," he said quickly pulling out an invitation to Haley, "I would be honored if you would come to the annual Malfoy Manor Summer Ball."

"Um… I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. It may get awkward. I wouldn't know anyone there and I feel weird in dresses. Plus I don't dance."

"We have a large guest list. Surely you would know someone."

"I'm a very isolated person. My best friends are the Weasleys though."

Malfoy looked at Arthur sharply. Arthur just raised his bottle in his direction with a cocky smile. Lucius was turning very red, "Well Ms. Potter, if you change your mind you are very welcome to come." Then he walked off.

When he had left they all burst into laughter. "I'm guessing we don't like him," Haley said when they calmed down.

"The man is a git," Percy said firmly.

"He used to be a death eater but told everyone that he was under the imperious curse," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Death eater? Weren't they the ones that followed Voldemort?" Haley said causing everyone to flinch.

"You say the name?" Ginny gasped.

"Well I killed the guy didn't I? I think I of all people should be able to say his name."

"Yep, she's even got us saying it. But we still flinch occasionally at hearing it," Percy told them.

"Ah Haley! There you are!" Haley turned to see Minerva behind her. "I was looking for your red headed self. I saw red hair but it turns out that it was Ms. Weasley's."

"Oh I'm sorry Minerva! I changed it about ten times already. It's helpful when people don't recognize you but I used my fame to piss a rude man off. That's why I look like this." She turned herself into a blond again.

"Ah, well, at least I know you were in good hands. Hello Molly, Arthur."

"Hello Minerva. Is Albus with you?" Molly asked.

"He'll be along in a minute. We told Haley we would meet here to have lunch before heading back to McGonagall Manor. May I sit?"

"Oh of course!" Arthur said and she pulled up a chair.

Almost immediately Tom ran over and handed her a butter beer she tried to tell him that she didn't order it but he ran off as quickly as he came.

"He knows who I am and won't take no for answer. I'll be leaving a large tip," Haley tried to explain. Minerva just nodded.

"Well hello Weasley family!" Albus said happily. He looked at the blond, "Haley?"

"Hey Albus! How was your morning?"

"Good! It's been a while since I was able to stroll down Diagon Alley. How has your day been?"

"Awesome. I got some new books, met the rest of the Weasleys, and made a Malfoy's face turn red," Haley said happily.

"Malfoy? Draco was here?"

"No his father wanted the famous Haley Potter at his ball," Haley explained.

"Oh! I get invited every year," Albus said as he pulled up a seat. Tom rushed over and handed him a butter beer.

"Do you go to them?" Haley asked.

"Yes, actually, but they are very dull. I only go because one is supposed to keep his friends close but their enemies closer. What did you tell Lucius?"

"I said I probably wouldn't go because I'm a very isolated person and don't know anyone that would be there. Then I told him that my best friends are the Weasleys. He gave Mr. Weasley a death glare for that."

"Ah, yes he would get jealous of that. You are very famous. Maybe you should go though," Albus said.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I'll explain later. For now let's eat. Lunch is on me everyone! Arthur don't argue, I insist!" Albus said happily.

"Fine but I get the tip!" Haley said.

"Deal," Albus said knowing it was because of the butter beer.

They all ate a nice meal and kept the conversation light. Haley sat beside Ginny for a while to try to make her more comfortable.

Ginny whispered to Haley, "I don't know if Luna will believe me when I tell her I had lunch with Albus Dumbledore and Haley Potter."

Haley laughed, "If she doesn't just introduce her to me. Is she your best friend?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we will be in the same Hogwarts house. I want to be in Gryffindor and she wants to be a Ravenclaw."

"Well I would still like to meet her," Haley told her.

After a while Albus said, "Well unfortunately we should probably get going." He faced Haley, "It's been five hours. It only needed four if I remember correctly."

Haley felt slightly sick. She had forgotten all about it. "Of course, Albus. You are right. We must be getting along. I hope to see you all again soon." Haley gave each of the boys a large hug. Then she pulled Ginny into a slightly awkward hug. Clearly she was slightly starstruck again. She shook Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys hands and they went back to Minerva's.

888

After the others left the Weasley's decided to go home as well. They all sat in the living room. "She was a sweet girl," Molly said fondly.

"She hugged me," Ginny whispered.

The boys chuckled and Ron said, "Yeah she kinda hugged us too."

"I think she should come over to dinner some time," Molly said. "Or we could do something for her birthday. Those muggles probably didn't do anything for her birthdays."

"I think she would feel guilty if we did too much for her," Percy said thinking out loud. "I mean the tip she left Tom was double of what the butter beers would have cost."

"Well money isn't a factor to her. Her parents left her quite a bit of it," Ron explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello people! Review to let me know what you think! I'm very interested in what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter.**

Minerva, Albus, and Haley sat in the sitting room. Albus had placed the sealed test on the table in front of them but nobody wanted to be the one to open it. It could be good or bad news. They stared at it for five minutes. Finally Haley decided that it was her test. She was the one that needed to open it. With shaky hands she broke off the red seal and unfolded the paper.

Albus and Minerva watched her very carefully. After staring at the paper for two very long minutes Minerva saw tears streaking her face. Instantly she knew that she wasn't a Potter. She pulled the weeping girl into her arms to try to comfort her.

After a few minutes Haley calmed down and Minerva let her go and waiting to hear what the results were. With a very rough voice Haley said, "I could have had an amazing life."

She passed them the results and read:

RACHEL PREWETT WEASLEY

"Oh Merlin," Minerva whispered. She remembered the case. She had signed up to be a part of the search team. Now that she thought about it so did James. They had been in a group together. Lily was too busy taking care of her own baby to help.

Albus remembered the case also. There were no leads. None of the wards went off yet the baby was gone. The Potters were friends with the Weasleys. They could have easily gotten through the wards because the wards recognized them.

"How would you like to go about this Haley?" Albus asked carefully.

"I don't know. I love the Weasleys but…"

"You're worried about their reaction." It wasn't a question but Haley nodded.

"How about this? Tomorrow I will go to Arthur and Molly and tell them what I know. They will probably want you to move in with them so I will tell them you will be at the Burrow in Saturday. That gives you a few days to get used to the idea. You won't need to see or speak to them until then. Does that sound acceptable?"

Haley nodded numbly. It was Tuesday she had a while to get used to it. She doubted she would but at least this would help.

Haley fell asleep on the couch in the sitting room as she was staring into the fire.

888

The next day Albus asked a friend at the Ministry to inform him when Arthur went home. An hour after he arrived home Albus apperated just outside the Burrow. He knocked on the door and it was answered by a short red head.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, would your parents be home?" Albus asked the shy girl. She nodded and ran off; a moment later Molly appeared.

"Albus, how can we help you?"

"Actually Molly it's a long story." Molly seemed to get the hint and stepped out of the way to let Albus in. "Could I possibly speak with you and Arthur alone?"

"Of course, one second. Percy?" Molly called.

"Yes mum. Oh, um, hello Headmaster."

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Albus said with a nod.

"Perc, can you take everyone out to the pond for a while? I'll call you when dinners ready," Molly asked.

Percy nodded and immediately went to round up the others. "Please sit down Albus. I'll go find Arthur."

Five minutes later all the kids had left and Molly, Arthur, and Albus were sitting around the kitchen table with a cup of tea each.

"It's about Haley," Albus started.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Somewhat. When she arrived to school this year her mind was warded. When Severus managed to get the wards down we found that there were several magical blocks. It took until the end of the school year to unblock it all. One of the things blocked was her metamorphagus abilities. James and Lily used the training spell to change her appearance before blocking the ability so she wouldn't be able to change back."

"Why would they do that?" Molly asked in confusion.

Arthur seemed to understand though, "So she would look like them."

"But if she's their daughter she would look like them anyways," Molly stated.

"What I think Albus is getting at is he doesn't think Haley is the Potter's daughter."

Albus nodded, "I know she's not. When we removed the block she went back to her normal state. She looked nothing like James or Lily. So yesterday we went to Gringotts. That's why the three of us were in Diagon Alley yesterday. Haley took the lineage test. When we got back to Minerva's Haley opened it. Our suspicions were conformed. The Potter's kidnapped Haley."

"Oh that poor girl," Molly whispered. "First she's abused then she learns that she wasn't even meant to live that life. She must be freaking out."

"Exactly, that's why she agreed to see her parents Saturday. She needs time to accept what has happened."

"Of course, her parents should understand that. Tell her that if she needs anything that she only has to ask. Our home will still be open to her if she wants it."

Albus smiled, "That's good to know."

"I cannot believe this though. The Potter's were such nice people. I never would have guessed they could…" Arthur started. Then he looked at Albus with big eyes.

"Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Albus, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

In reply Albus pulled out a copy of the of the lineage test. "See for yourselves."

Arthur grabbed the parchment and unfolded it while Molly watched. When they saw they name, they both burst into tears. Their baby was alive. She would be coming home Saturday. She would be able to hold her Rachel again. After almost twelve years she would be back. She already loved Haley before this. To know that it was her baby that they had eaten lunch with the other day. Words could not explain her immense happiness.

Arthur was feeling the same way but along with his happiness came anger. His friends kidnapped his baby. Then some idiots had the nerve to hurt her because she was a witch. It was so unfair to her.

Finally Molly choked out, "She's coming Saturday?"

"Yes," Albus said softly, "she wasn't sure what your reactions would be so refused to say she would move in before you said what you wanted."

"Of course we want her to live here!" Molly shrieked.

"I know, Molly. I told her that but you must understand that Haley is used to being unwanted. She needed to be positive that you wanted her before she started packing. She did say however, that if you requested it she would move in on Saturday. I was just meant to double check for her sake."

Molly nodded numbly. "How could they do that to us?" she said hoarsely.

Arthur pulled her into a hug. "I don't know, Molly."

"How did she take it?" Molly asked. "Finding out it was actually us."

Albus gave her a sad smile, "The first thing she said after reading it was, 'I could have had an amazing life'.

Molly gave a small sob again. Arthur said, "She should have had one."

Then Molly said, "Oh Merlin, You-Know-Who almost killed her."

"Molly, he didn't. He wasn't able to. She is alive. You've seen her," Arthur tried to comfort his wife.

"People have hurt our baby, Arthur," Molly said.

"I know, but now we have her back and can protect her," Arthur said before turning to Albus, "I want the Dursleys to be punished for what they did to my daughter."

"In due time that will happen but Haley has been through a lot lately. I think that for her sake you should hold off on asking her about her past until she is more comfortable with you. She was fine when you were her friend's parents but you are going to start the whole relationship over now that you are her parents. She will probably feel out of place with the other children now because before they were just friends now they are her siblings. The people may be the same but the title will probably throw her off. She will be distant and shy. She will most likely try even harder than usual to try to impress you for your acceptance. Try not to show angry around her. She may misinterpret it. Also she is not used to physical contact except for the odd hug from a friend. If she flinches ignore it. It may embarrass her if she is called on it."

Molly and Arthur listened vividly to the instructions. Albus continued, "You have two spare rooms correct?"

"Yes, Bill and Charlie's room are empty when they aren't here."

"I suggest you give one of them to Haley. She will need a place of her own to go in case things intense. Eventually we will need to make an announcement but we still have some time before we need to do anything big. For now she needs to calm down."

"An announcement?" Molly questioned.

"Molly, your daughters not just anybody. You two gave birth to the saviour of the wizarding world. An announcement needs to be made before rumours start. I would give her until the middle of August at latest. That would give the media enough time to get the story out before she goes to school."

Molly nodded her understanding.

"Expect your lives too be busy after that. Reporters will want interviews. People will want you at their parties or over to dinner just to say that they know you. You will need to fit a long trip to Gringotts also."

"Why?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"You just inherited several properties and over a billion galleons."

"What?" Molly gasped.

"The Potter's were very wealthy even if Haley isn't there true daughter they did leave her everything they owned. Haley currently only has access to one of her vaults but either when she turned of age or permanent guardian she will inherit the rest. I would suggest that after you give the announcement you should move to one of the manors they own. It would be more private for Haley. That is your decision though."

The Weasleys were stunned.

"Also I thought you may like to stay close to Haley for a while. If you are interested I would like you to work at Hogwarts so you can stay close to your family this year."

"Work at Hogwarts? Doing what?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur we have an opening for the muggle studies teacher position and Molly, Poppy has wanted more help in the hospital wing for a while now. Considering all your children will be there I thought that you two could take the positions. But again it is your decisions. Take some time and discuss it."

"She's going to be alright, right Albus?" Molly asked.

"In time. Your daughter is a very strong person. Now I should get going because that very strong person is probably pacing a hole in the floor waiting for me," Dumbledore said smiling. "I will come by Friday to make sure everything is fine for her arrival on Saturday."

888

Albus wasn't wrong about the pacing. Haley had been in the room Minerva gave her for hours thinking about her parents. She hadn't eaten all day but her stomach was doing so many summersaults that she believed nothing she ate would be able to stay down anyways. She bolted out of the room and jumped over the rail of the staircase when she heard someone arrive by floo.

"Haley! Are you trying to break your neck?" Minerva scolded half-heartedly. She did understand the girls rush.

"Albus?" Haley asked quietly.

Albus smiled at her, "It happened exactly as I said it would. They want you to move in Saturday. They were so happy to have you back and they cried tears of pain and joy. They want you Haley. There is no doubt in my mind that they want to welcome you in their family. They will treat you as they do any of their other children."

Haley couldn't help it she threw her arms around Albus' waist. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course my dear. I did not talk to the children. Molly and Arthur will tell them but unless I'm mistaken I believe they already 'love ya like a sister'. I will go there again Friday and then I will drop you off sometime on Saturday."

888

Molly whipped up a quick dinner and called the children in. After dinner she told the kids to go to the living room and wait for them. Arthur went to floo call Bill and Charlie telling them that there was a 'family issue'. They came over immediately and all nine of them sat in the living room.

Arthur cleared his throat said, "Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, there is something that we have been keeping from you for years."

This drew their attention immediately.

"Ron, when you were born you had a twin."

The four gasped.

Bill was confused, "Dad, why are you telling them about this?"

"It's important."

"I have another brother?" Ron asked.

"No actually your twin is a sister," Molly said softly.

"Her name was Rachel Prewett Weasley," Arthur continued.

"What happened to her?" Fred asked.

"A few days after we brought you home from the hospital we woke up to a loud noise in your bedroom. When we got there you were in your crib alone. Rachel was nowhere to be found. We had large search parties and she was all over the newspapers but there was no sign of her anywhere. Until recently that is."

"Wait did you find her?" Charlie gasped.

"Dumbledore came here earlier today telling us that he had taken a girl to Gringotts to take the lineage test. It was her. They found Rachel."

"When can we meet her?" Ron asked quietly.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked.

"Who the hell had me baby sister?" Bill questioned.

Arthur held his hands up to silence everyone. "Rachel is physically fine. She will be moving home on Saturday."

Arthur looked at his wife before taking a deep breath, "Most of us have already met her but did not realize it at the time."

"What? Who is it?" George asked.

"It's Haley Potter."

Dead silence.

"I'll kill those Dursley's," Percy surprised everyone by growling.

"Wait!" Bill yelled, "Who here met Haley Potter?" Everyone but Bill and Charlie raised their hands. "Okay then."

"You're sure Dad?" Ron asked.

"Lineage tests cannot be faked."

"Who are the Dursleys?" Charlie asked Percy.

"Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister. Haley went to live with her family when Lily and James died. They abused her."

"WHAT!?" Bill yelled.

Charlie growled through grit teeth, "What did they do to her?"

"She wouldn't tell us much but from what she did tell me I know that they locked her in a cupboard that she used as her bedroom. They would leave her in there for long periods of time without food. They used her like a house elf. She cooked and cleaned for them and would be punished for doing it wrong. She spent her first real Christmas with us at Hogwarts and was surprised to have presents. It was like she thought she didn't deserve them," Percy explained.

"You four are close to her?"

"Yes, she's a great friend," Fred said.

"Huh? My best friend turned out my twin sister. Ironic!"

A couple people chuckled. Arthur said, "She is taking a few days to come to terms with it. Saturday Albus will bring her here. I was hoping you would let her have your room Bill. She will need a place of her own."

"Yeah, of course. I'll stay in Charlie's."

"Thank you. However we may not be living here much longer."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"We will eventually need to tell people about Haley. When we do people won't leave Haley alone. The Burrow is out in the open. Everyone will come here and bother her. It turns out that Haley has inherited several manors. Dumbledore suggested that we move to one of them. He has also offered us both jobs at Hogwarts and we were thinking about accepting because it would mean that we are all close. Would you five have any problems with that?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Long chapter! Be Proud!**

Friday came very fast for Haley but very slowly for the Weasleys. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur all took a leave of absence from work starting that day. They spent the day moving Bill's old things in Charlie's room.

Charlie took Fred and George to a muggle store and they bought posters of some of the bands they heard Haley play. Bon Jovi, Three Days Grace, Michael Jackson, and a green lady named Idina Menzel were included. Ron remembered her favorite colors were all very dark so Molly used magic to paint the dresser and bed black and the walls dark purple. Percy was positive that she would like it. Arthur bought black curtains to match the bed. Charlie did some tricky spell work so they ceiling looked like a starry night. Bill couldn't believe it was the same room when they were done. Ginny found an old bed spread that was navy blue. It didn't quite match and Molly didn't know how to change it so it would have to do. Ron told Ginny that Haley's favorite animal was a turtle. Ginny went to her room and found a large stuffed bear. She asked Bill if he could turn it into a turtle. He did it easily and Ginny put the large stuffed turtle in the middle of Haley's bed.

Bill and Charlie ran off for a few hours and when they returned they had a few things for Haley. They had brought her dragon scale guitar picks that a friend of Charlie's makes, a book that Bill had found useful because it was full of old spells, and a welcome home basket full of the candies Fred and George told them she ate most often. They wanted to make a good impression on their baby sister. They were on pins and needles waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

888

Haley found herself staring at the mirror in her room again. She was changing her appearance over and over again to try to decide what to look like when he went to her parents. It was harder for her than it would for other girls. Normal girls can only change their clothes and hairstyle, not their entire body.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. When she answered it she found herself looking at Albus.

"Hello, Haley."

"Hello, Albus. What's up?"

"I was thinking about taking most of your thinks over to your parent's house tonight. Maybe you should just keep a backpack of clothes and anything else you may need tonight."

"Oh, yeah sure, come in."

Albus entered the room as Haley took a few things out of her trunk. "You're nervous," Albus said. It was a question.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Touché. Your family is probably just as nervous. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur all took leaves from work. I saw Bill and Charlie in Diagon Ally. Apparently they have been decorating your bedroom all day. They want to impress you just as much as you want to impress them. Relax Haley. Everything will be fine."

Haley closed her trunk again and said, "What should I look like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Should I look how everyone knows me?" Haley said changing into her regular self, "Or should I be my birth self?" She then changed to her very Weasley like self. "Or should I be completely random?" Haley then gave herself green hair and red eyes.

"If you want my opinion I would say anything but the red eyes. They may creep some people out."

Haley giggled and turned back into her ginger state. "I think you should go like that."

"Why?"

"When I told you to change this is the one turned into. You are comfortable in it."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Now should I take Hedwig and your guitar with me as well?"

Haley nodded and helped him carry her things downstairs.

"Do you two have everything?" Minerva asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I just have my backpack that I'll take tomorrow," Haley informed her. They put the trunk, guitar, and Hedwig in a pile. A swish of Albus' wand later it was all gone.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning but we don't need to leave until you're ready. Even if that means we stay here until midnight. Alright?" Albus said. When she nodded, he apparated to the Burrow.

"You don't need to be nervous, Haley. Your parents will love you. Now come and have some dinner," Minerva told her.

888

As soon as Albus knocked on the door he heard shouting and hurried footsteps. They door swung open to reveal Fred, George, and Bill.

"Hello Headmaster!"

"Hello boys. Would mind giving me a hand with Haley's items?" He said gesturing to the pile behind him.

"Of course," Bill told him.

Dumbledore picked up Hedwig and Bill grabbed the guitar. Fred and George each took one end of the trunk and carried it into the house. Dumbledore and Bill allowed Fred and George to climb the stairs first.

"What's that?" Albus heard Molly asked as the boys entered the bedroom.

"The Headmaster brought Haley's thing for her. This is her trunk," Fred explained as they sat it down.

"And this is her guitar," Bill said as he entered the room.

"And most of you met Hedwig I believe," Albus said as he entered the room.

"Haley has an owl?" Charlie asked.

"Hagrid gave Hedwig to Haley as an eleven birthday present," Ron told him.

"Oh, that was nice of him."

Molly crossed to Albus and said, "You've spent a lot of time with Haley. Do you think she'll like it? I mean it's not much and the bed spread doesn't match but…"

Albus cut her off by saying, "You two have some much in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Haley was rambling because she was nervous just moments ago," he chuckled then said, "Her hair even turned green out of nerves."

"You never answered my question; will Haley like it?" Molly persisted.

"Molly, it could be pink with fluffy stuffed dogs and she would like it. As long as it's from you. However I think you hit her personality dead on. And if you're so displeased that the bed spread doesn't match…" Albus pulled out his wand and did a small movement. A moment later the old blue blanket transformed into a black bed spread with dark purple zebra strips. "There! Her second favorite animal is zebras."

"Should we unpack her trunk for her?" Ginny asked.

Molly looked to Albus. She was unsure if Haley would like them going through her things. Albus saw this and said, "I think Haley would very much appreciate your help. When she moved into Minerva's we helped her unpack. I also helped her repack the trunk yesterday."

Molly nodded to Ginny and she opened the trunk. Ginny placed the clothes in the now black dresser. Molly took her large collection of books and put them on a black shelf that Arthur made out of a toothpick. She even had to expand it a little more to get them to all fit.

"Molly you may want to make the shelf a bit bigger. If I know Minerva she will probably give Haley some of the books she has been reading from her library."

Molly did as he suggested. Bill put the gifts from Charlie and himself on top of the small black desk along with the rest of her school supplies. Ron let Hedwig out of her cage so she could go for a fly to stretch her wings. Fred and George went through Haley's CD's. She had explained how they worked to them. She had gotten some muggle money last year after Hagrid took her to her vault so Haley brought a cheap battery operated stereo and several CD's from garage sales and a thrift shop.

When they found space for everything Arthur put her trunk in the closet and Bill put her guitar against one of the walls.

"You're sure she'll like it?" Molly asked Albus again.

"The boys gave you very good information on Haley, Molly. Relax. She will love it," Albus said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"What time are you bringing her over?" Arthur asked.

"Sometime between eight in the morning and midnight," Albus said.

"That's not very specific," Bill chuckled.

"I will be going over to Minerva's for breakfast. Haley is very nervous so I will wait as long as she would like. It will be her decision when we leave."

"She's nervous?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, just like you are. Haley told me herself that she really liked you but is worried about the change in relationship. It's like meeting you all over again. When I went there earlier she was having a panic attack because she didn't know what you would prefer her to look like. You all know her in her Haley Potter body but she didn't know if you would want her to look like a Weasley."

"We don't care what she looks like," Percy said, "She's our sister."

"I know. I told her to be in the body she is most comfortable in. I think she was leaning towards her birth body. She seemed to like it," Albus chuckled, "The first time she saw it though, she looked in the mirror and yelled, 'bloody hell I'm a frickin' ginger'.

Everyone chuckled at the story.

"Well I hope she's here for supper. Do you know what foods she likes, Albus?"

"Not in particularly. She always eats whatever she's given. I've never heard her say anything about it."

"I know she likes chicken breasts and pizza," Ron said, "But then again who doesn't."

"When I was talking to her at the Leaky Cauldron I said I never saw anyone order the flaming burger before because it was too spicy. She told me that she loved spicy foods. She told me the jalapenos were her favorite things ever," Ginny said quietly.

"Jalapenos? That's weird," Bill said chuckling.

"I can make jalapeno poppers as a side dish," Molly said happily.

"Spicy foods are awesome," Charlie said smiling.

"Maybe I will tell Haley that if she comes before supper she will get jalapeno poppers to convince her to come earlier," Albus mused.

Arthur chuckled.

888

Morning came very quickly. Haley seemed to blink inside of sleep. She climbed out of bed and took a shower. Brushed her now red hair and got dressed. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a gray design. She had packed her sneakers and decided to wear her black flats. She made her hair straighten completely and grew it a few inches longer before pulling her black hat with a small skull on it on. She put on Lily's necklace. Haley had always worn it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get rid of it or keep it still. She added some eye liner and her now regular tattoo on her left wrist. In handwriting it read 'Survivor'. Minerva even said that she approved of it. It was small but cool. She looked at herself in the mirror. She studied her appearance for a few minutes before adding a few blond highlights to her hair. Perfect! She loved it. Albus told her to be herself. Well this is who she was. Haley just prayed the Weasleys liked who she was as much as she did.

She packed everything she had left into her backpack and headed downstairs. She left her bag on the couch as she went to the dining room.

"Ah Haley! There you are!" Minerva said happily. "Come along. Albus just arrived." Haley followed Minerva and found Albus waiting at the table for them.

"Good morning, Haley. Wow, that look definitely suits you. I see you took my advice," Albus greeted her happily.

"Hello Albus. Yes I decided to go with my birth body but I made a few small changes."

"Well it looks very nice."

Minerva looked at Haley and said, "What no ink today?" Haley giggled as she showed her the word on her wrist. "Okay, I don't mind that one."

"You have a tattoo that Minerva doesn't hate? What is it?" Haley handed him her arm and he chuckled, "Fitting."

They sat down to breakfast and ate silently. Haley managed to eat a piece of bacon and half a slice of toast. Minerva told her that she should try to eat a bit more.

"Minerva, leave the poor girl. She needs to save room anyways. If she makes it home in time for dinner she will most likely get jalapeno poppers," Albus said with a wink.

Haley chuckled, "Ginny told everyone I liked jalapenos?"

"I believe her exact words were, 'there her favorite things ever'," Albus said smiling.

Haley sniggered and said, "Well they are."

888

When three o'clock came around every Weasley was extremely nervous. What if she changed her mind? Molly distracted herself by cooking. They were going to have a feast whether Haley appeared or not. Molly was too nervous to stop.

The rest sat around the kitchen table in a nervous silence. Just waiting for some noise.

888

Albus was right. Minerva and Haley spent an hour discussing books and Minerva decided to give many of them to Haley. When they were done it was already two-thirty. They sat down in silence for another hour when Haley finally said, "I guess I'm ready."

Minerva pulled her into a tight hug before she and Albus left. They appeared on the top of a hill.

"Where are we?"

"If you look down there you can see a house," Albus said pointing in the direction.

"Yes, I see it," Haley answered. It wasn't that far away. Maybe a five minute walk for her.

"That's the Burrow."

"I figured as much but why did you bring us up here instead of down there?"

"They would have heard us if I had apparated down there," Albus stated.

"So?"

"I think this should be a private moment. Without me. I will leave you here and you can walk there on your own."

"Wait! You want me to do this alone?!"

"Yes. Besides you've met most of them. They are about as nervous as you are but you have no reason to be."

"Will you at least hug me first, Albus?"

He chuckled and gave her a tight squeeze before leaving her. The place was beautiful. She was going to take her time on this walk. But like all good things the walk ended. All too soon she was a few feet away from the door. She repositioned her backpack and took a deep breath. She held it as quickly gave the door three small taps.

It wasn't long before the door swung open and Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing in the doorway.

"Haley?" Molly whispered.

As soon as Haley nodded Molly threw her arms around her and softly sobbed into her daughters shoulder. Arthur soon threw his arms around the girls. They stood out on the doorstep hugging for a good ten minutes. When they finally released her Haley found her shoes very interesting. Molly cupped Haley's head in her hands and lifted her head so she was looking at them.

"I am so sorry Haley. We have missed you so much," Molly said. Haley knew she meant it because tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. "Would you like to go inside?" Haley gave a small nod.

"Here," Arthur said gently, "I'll take your bag for you." Haley didn't want have him bother but he was looking at her expectantly so she handed it over.

Molly put her arm around Haley's shoulders and guided her into the house. Haley was glad that Molly was holding her because she would have frozen when she saw seven red heads staring at her. "Haley, you know almost everyone. The two you wouldn't know are Bill and Charlie."

Said men stood up and crossed to shake her hand.

"I'm Bill. I'm the oldest. It's good to finally meet you Haley."

"Hello Haley. The others have been telling us so much about you. I'm Charlie."

"Hi," Haley whispered hoarsely.

Everyone could tell that Haley was nervous and uncomfortable. Molly led Haley to a seat at the table and she and Arthur sat on either side of her. Bill and Charlie went back to their seats. No one seemed to know what to say so Fred and George took it upon themselves to break the silence.

"Hey Haley," Fred started.

"Can you settle a bet for us?" George asked.

Haley nodded.

"That song you showed us, Not Strong Enough, is it sung by Apocalyptica or Brent Smith?" Fred asked.

"I'm positive you said Brent Smith," George said.

"And I know for a fact you said Apocalyptica!" Fred stated.

Haley gave a small giggle and said, "It's both. It's an Apocalyptica song but it featured Brent Smith."

The twins looked at each other and simultaneously said, "I win!" causing several people to chuckle.

"So you're like really into music?" Bill asked.

Haley nodded.

"What kind of music?" Charlie questioned.

"Anything good I guess. I can listen to everything, from Broadway to screamo."

"I don't know anything from either of those genres," Bill stated.

"I do now. Haley introduced me to lots of types of music," Percy stated.

"Really? You got Perc to do something fun?" Charlie asked with fake shock.

A few minutes of silence went by when Ginny said, "We should give Haley a tour."

"Great idea, Gin!" Fred said happily.

"Yes come along Haley," Molly said standing up. "We'll give you the ten cent tour." Haley stood up and Molly put her arm around her shoulders again. "Through here is the living room." It was a lovely home. Haley thought it was very colorful and creative and, well, magical. Molly led Haley up the twisted staircase. They went through all the rooms on the left on their way up and all the doors on the right on their way down. Molly planned this so Haley's room was last. "This is Ginny's room," Molly stated as she opened the door to show a pink bedroom. It wasn't Haley's style but if Ginny liked it that's all that mattered. "This room is mine and Arthurs." The room was very simple. There were a lot of pictures on the walls. The next room was a bathroom. After that they were at the top, Molly opened the door and announced, "This is Ron's room." Haley remembered that Ron had told her it was very orange and he was right. The next one was Bill and Charlie's. It was very simple but Haley figured that was because they don't live here anymore. Then there was another bathroom. "This is Fred and George's room. If you hear explosions coming from it just ignore them." Molly opened the door. The room seemed normal but looks can be deceiving.

They finally came to the last door. "And this is your room," Molly said with a smile. She opened the door and led Haley in. Haley was stunned. It was amazing. She had never had her own room before. She had a cupboard at the Dursley's and the room she slept in at Minerva's was just a guest room. This one was made for her. It was her favorite colors. All her things had a place. There were even some things that she had never seen before. It was what she always dreamed it would be like.

Everyone was watching Haley as her eyes explored. The ceiling was beautiful. It looked like the night sky even though it was still early. Someone had done that for her? Why go through all this trouble? Haley turned to look at them.

"Well, do you like it?" Charlie asked nervously.

Haley nodded with tears in her eyes. "I love it," Haley said as a few tears trickled down her check.

Molly pulled Haley into another hug. The others were so happy they did it right. Fred and George high fived at the accomplishment. Haley wiped her tears away.

"I hope you like the colors. Percy and Ron picked them out," Molly said.

"They're perfect."

"And Charlie did the ceiling. Fred and George said that they had often seen you staring out at the sky at night. He thought you might like it."

Haley turned to face Charlie, "It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it," Charlie said smiling at her.

"He also took Fred and George to a muggle store and they picked out the posters. Dumbledore transfigured the bed spread for you. Ginny got you the stuffed turtle. Ron had told her it was your favorite animal."

"It's all perfect. Thank you."

Molly smiled widely, "You are very welcome dear. Now I left supper alone and must go check on it."

They all went back to the kitchen. They sat in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Haley saw that Molly had a lot of dishes out at the moment and said, "Do you need a hand, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly felt awkward at the title. "No thanks dear. And you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley. Call me Molly or mum or almost anything else."

"That goes for me to, Haley. If you're not comfortable calling me dad at least call me Arthur."

Haley nodded her understanding.

"Haley, what's on your wrist?" Percy asked.

"Huh? Oh, just a tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?" Arthur tried to ask calmly. "Is it permanent?"

"Well sort of. It won't wash off but considering I'm a metamorphagus nothing is permanent." She proved it by making the tattoo disappear. Then a tattoo that says 'Hello' appeared.

"That's cool!" Fred exclaimed.

"What did it say before?" Molly asked. Haley changed it back and showed her. "I like it," Molly said.

"Albus said that it was fitting. You know being The-Girl-Who-Lived and all."

"Holey shit! I forgot about that! My baby sister killed You-Know-Who!" Charlie yelled causing a few people to laugh at him.

"Yep!" Haley stated happily. "And his name is Voldemort." Bill and Charlie flinched.

Silence fell over the kitchen again. "How about twenty questions?" George suggested.

"'Twenty questions'?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah we ask Haley a bunch of random questions to try to get to know her better."

"If Haley's okay with that," Arthur said.

"Uh, sure," Haley said quietly.

"Great we'll go in a circle. I'll start! Which name do you like better; Rachel or Haley?" George asked.

Haley thought for a moment, "I think I like Rachel more but I am more likely to respond to Haley."

Fred was next, "Which do you hate more; Justin Bieber or One Direction?"

Haley chuckled and said, "Bieber."

Ginny's turn, "Least favorite color?"

"Sorry but that would be pink."

Bill asked, "How did you find out you were a witch?"

"My uncle went crazy and took us on the run to try to escape wizards that kept sending me mail. He rented a horrifying cottage on a rock in the middle of the sea for us to stay. It was my eleventh birthday and when midnight struck a giant hairy man broke down the door, broke my uncle's gun, and gave me a birthday cake. That man was Hagrid. He told me then."

Bill gave her a strange look and said, "That's weird."

"Hey you asked!"

"Okay my turn," Charlie said, "Favorite Broadway musical?"

"Wicked."

Molly decided to go, "Favorite fictional book?"

"The Outsiders."

Percy then asked, "If you could visit anywhere in the world where would you go?"

Haley thought for a moment then said, "Scuba diving in an old shipwreck in the sea."

Ron asked, "Favorite song to play on your guitar?"

"Hurt by Johnny Cash."

Arthur asked, "Favorite muggle invention?"

"Stereo."

George went again, "If you could be anyone in the world who would you be?"

"Idina Menzel."

"The green lady?"

"That's not her actual skin color that was for a play."

"Oh!"

Fred asked, "Favorite fish?"

Haley laughed but answered saying, "Tuna."

Ginny questioned, "Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Favorite class in school?" Bill asked.

"Defense."

Charlie cleared his throat before asking, "What instrument do you want to learn to play?"

"Drums."

Molly asked, "Do you like to cook?"

"I liked it more than any other chore but that's because it allowed me to be creative."

"Are you still nervous about being here?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like it here?" Ron quizzed.

"Well, I've only been here for a few hours and I already have more good memories than I did at the Dursleys so yeah. It's great here."

Arthur carefully asked, "Would you like the Dursley's to go to jail?"

Haley thought for a few moments before finally saying, "I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Can you think of a reason that they shouldn't go to jail?" George asked.

Haley thought again, "Well they did keep me. Although the conditions sucked they kept me healthy enough and I wasn't on the streets or in an orphanage. Things could have been worse than they were."

"What was the longest you were in the cupboard?" Fred asked.

"A month but I was let out twice a day to use the bathroom."

Ginny asked, "Were you afraid?"

"No. I had gotten used to it. Actually it wasn't that bad because earlier the day the punishment started I had twisted my ankle and it was swollen. At least while I was locked in my cupboard I didn't need to walk on it."

"Can you remember You-Know-Who's attack?" Bill asked.

"Not really. I only recall my, uh, Lily's voice vaguely begging Voldemort to spare me and him doing this weird laugh. Then there's just green light and a pain in my head."

"How did you react when you learned that we were your family?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I freaked out at first because that meant the people I had been calling Mum and Dad actually kidnapped me. Then I got upset over the life I could have had. Then I was just nervous."

"Well although this has been interesting dinner is ready. Percy, would you help me set the table?" Molly asked.

Percy got up and helped fill the table. Haley just sunk back into her chair unsure of what to do. Everyone was watching her. Molly seemed to have cooked all day. The table was full of different types of foods. There was pizza, chicken fingers, two different types of potatoes, taco salad, Caesar salad, jalapeno poppers, roast beef, and more. 'Wow,' Haley thought to herself, 'This is almost as big as Hogwarts feasts.'

"There," Molly said as she took her seat beside Haley. "Dig in."

No one made a move for food. Instead they all looked at Haley. 'Do they want me to go first?' Fred noticed the confusion so he picked up a bowl of food and passed it to her while saying, "Haley you need to try Mum's taco salad. She got the idea from a muggle restaurant."

Haley accepted the bowl and added some to her plate. That did the trick everyone took their turns filling their plates. Ginny immediately passed Haley the jalapeno poppers and Haley smiled at her. The food was delicious. Dinner was a noisy affair. Haley sat silently through it. She listened to everyone talk and ate her meal but she almost felt like she was intruding on a family. She had to remind herself that she was a part of the family too.

At the end of the meal Haley tried to clean up but Molly said, "Oh no dear. I got those you guys go to the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

When Haley hesitated Percy put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the living room leaving Molly and Arthur in the kitchen alone. Molly just waved her wand and all the dished started washing themselves. Then she slid arms around Arthur and put her head on his chest. Arthur held his wife close and rubbed circles in her back. "She'll be fine, Molly."

"She seems afraid of us, Arthur. Why should she fear us?"

"I don't think she's afraid of us. She's probably afraid of disappointing us," Arthur rationalized.

"Well she doesn't need to be," Molly said firmly.

"I know. And in time she will know that too. Now let's get in there."

When they walked in the living room everyone was sitting in silence on the floor.

"You do realize there are perfectly good couches, right?" Arthur quizzed.

Percy looked at him, "Yes, but there are only enough seats for eight. With you both there are now ten people. Haley refused to take up a seat on the couch so in protest we all sat on the floor with her."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other before dropping to the floor themselves. Everyone but Haley laughed at their antics. Haley wasn't sure how to react.

"So now what?" Bill asked.

"More questions?" Molly suggested, "I found it very enlightening earlier."

Haley nodded her head in consent.

"Okay, I got one," Arthur said, "First act of accidental magic?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure. Probably killing Voldemort but the first thing I can remember is apparating on top of the school to get away from bullies."

"How old were you?"

"Eight I think."

Molly went next, "Best childhood friend?"

"I never had any real friends before Hogwarts. I always did strange things so the muggles seemed afraid of me."

Percy looked at her and quizzed, "What did you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's great. I have friends. I can get good grades without my aunt or uncle getting angry. The teachers are great. I have no complaints."

"Why would your aunt and uncle get angry about good grade?" Charlie interrogated.

"If I did better than Dudley he would get sad therefore they would be mad. If I did better than him it had to be a mistake or I did it by using my 'freakiness' and I would be punished. So I had to do all my work at Dudley's level. The problem with that is that Dudley is dumber than a sack of nails."

"Did they often call you a freak?" Bill asked.

"Until I went to muggle school I didn't know my name was Haley. I thought it was either Girl or Freak. I don't really care though."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"After so long, the words seem to lose their meanings," Haley answered.

Ron tried to lighten the mood a bit by asking, "Most inspirational song?"

"Don't Stop Believing by Journey."

Fred asked, "Would you be willing to lend us your map and cloak for a prank?"

"I guess that depends on the prank and who it's on."

"What if it was on Snape or Malfoy?" George asked.

"Yes on Malfoy but only one or two on Snape. He did make my potions."

"What cloak and map?" Arthur asked.

"They belonged to James. There's the Marauders Map. It's a map of Hogwarts that shows were everyone is. The cloak is an invisibility cloak that he lent to Albus before he died. Albus gave it to me at Christmas because I'm technically the rightful owner."

"Do you know what else you inherited from the Potters?" Molly asked.

"I have a trust vault."

"That's it?" Percy asked confused. He knew that the Potter's were rich.

"I think so."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Actually Haley, that vault is only one of many. Albus told us that you inherited much more but wouldn't be able to access it until you either had a permanent family or reached the age of seventeen."

"Good to know," Haley said slightly shaking her head.

"Moving on," Charlie said happily, "Favorite magical creature?"

"Norwegian Ridgeback."

"You like dragons?" he asked excited and Haley just nodded.

"Favorite candies?" Bill asked.

"Every flavour beans."

"Favorite Professor?" Ginny quizzed.

"McGonagall."

Ron grinned as he asked, "Favorite sport?"

"Quiddich!"

Fred quizzed, "Favorite muggle historical figure?"

"Harriet Tubman."

Then George asked, "Favorite magical historical figure?"

Haley gave a cheeky grin as she said, "Myself." Everyone laughed at this answer.

"Who told you your story?" Arthur asked.

"I went to Hogwarts not knowing. I confused a lot of people when I was finished getting sorted. I asked who Voldemort was and how he died. Minerva and Albus explained it after supper."

The evening went on like this for quite a while finally Molly asked if Haley would like to go for a walk with her. Haley accepted. She did really need to get some air. The two walked quietly along the creek.

"The others come out here to swim a lot," Molly told her.

"I can't swim," Haley informed her quietly.

"Well if you want to learn I'm sure Fred and George would love to help you."

Haley nodded.

"They taught Ron and Ginny."

Another nod. 'She only talks when she's asked a question,' Molly realized.

"Haley, we are so happy to have you back. We don't want you to be nervous or scared around us. We have always loved and cared about you. Even when we didn't know you were ours. Please give us a chance," Molly said with tears in her eyes.

Haley couldn't speak. She had tears running down her cheeks. In response she nodded her head vigorously and threw her arms around her mother. Molly pulled her close and rubbed circles in her back.

"Everything's going to be okay now."

They sat on the ground holding each other close and watching the sunset. They sat there for hours before they decided to go back to the house.

"Hello. I almost sent a search party after you two," Arthur joked when they came back in. Haley smiled at him. "The others are in the living room. I think they were just waiting to say good night to you before they headed to bed. Ginny fell asleep on Charlie so I carried her to bed already."

Molly and Haley walked into the living room and Fred said, "Hey, your back!"

"Yes and it's getting late and it's been a long day. I suggest we all go to bed."

They all nodded in agreement as they left the room everyone gave a quick hug to Haley and Molly. Haley felt awkward but accepted it. After everyone had left the room Molly put an arm around Haley and guided her up to her room with Arthur following closely behind.

"If you need anything we'll be right across the hall," Molly told her. Haley nodded. "And you know where everything is." Haley nodded again. Molly pulled her into one more hug. When she let go Haley could tell that Arthur want to do the exact same thing but was worried about her reaction so Haley walked over and initiated the hug. Arthur was so happy it took a lot of control to hold back the tears. Haley let go and they waved as they exited and closed the door behind them. Haley spent some time going through the room. She found all her things were already put away. There were also a few gifts from Bill and Charlie on her desk. She changed and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep staring at the ceiling of stars above her. She felt loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly had the best she had in years but woke up early. She didn't know when Haley would wake up and didn't want her to be alone. She took a quick shower and sat in the living room waiting. She heard the shower start again but didn't know who it was until fifteen minutes later a girl with wet, blue hair walked down the stairs.

It wasn't until Molly chuckled did Haley notice her. "Good morning, dear."

"Hi," Haley said quietly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. I like the bed. And it was cool falling asleep under the stars," Haley said with a sheepish grin.

"Charlie will be glad. Come sit." Haley sat down on couch across from Molly. Molly was watching as Haley's hair kept changing colors. Haley didn't even seem to notice.

"Do you know your hair is changing colors?"

"What? I thought it was still red," Haley crossed the room to look in a mirror. Haley focused for a moment and I turned back to the way it was yesterday. "That's better."

She sat down again and Molly was chuckling at her.

"The others should be up soon. What would you like for breakfast?"

"It really doesn't matter, Mrs.… uh, Molly."

Molly gave her a sad smile. "Come along, dear," she said standing up and taking Haley's hand. She led the girl into the kitchen. "Let's make breakfast. It's a sure way to wake the boys up."

Haley smiled and did as she was told. Molly got out all the ingredients and Haley began making the blueberry pancakes that the Dursleys had her make every Sunday. Although Haley was never allowed to try them she knew they were good because Dudley would eat about 10 every Sunday. It only took a few minutes of them on the stove and Haley and Molly could hear people waking up and taking showers. Molly put bacon and eggs on the stove once the pancakes were done. Haley decided to make a breakfast toad in the hole and put it in the oven. The oven was much faster than a regular one. 'Magic,' Haley thought to herself as she set the toad in the hole on the table beside her pancakes. She made some toast as well. Haley and Molly were putting the last things on the table when everyone rushed to the table much to Haley's amusement.

"Wow looks good," Bill said as he sat down.

Fred and George made Haley sit in between them. They all began to dig in, except Haley.

"Oh nice!"

"Blueberry pancakes!"

"Haley, you have to try mum's pancakes!"

"They're the best!"

Haley chuckled at the twins and said, "Well that's good to know. Maybe next time I'll let her make them instead."

"Wait!"

"You made these!"

Haley nodded before grabbing one for herself, "I also made the toad in the hole."

Everyone looked at Molly for conformation and Molly nodded at them, "She did. All on her own too."

"Practice makes perfect."

"You made them a lot?" Arthur asked.

"I made pancakes every Sunday and toad in the whole once a month."

"How old were you when you started?" Percy asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I started doing most of the cooking around seven but I didn't know how to make pancakes until I was about eight."

"That's really young," Ginny commented. Haley just shrugged.

Everyone tried the food and Haley was surprised by all the compliments.

After breakfast Molly quickly cleaned up before Haley tried to do anything.

Bill looked at Haley and said, "So I hear you play Quiddich."

Haley nodded.

"How would you like to play a game of three on three?"

"Sure."

"Okay Charlie and I can be captains and…" Bill was going to continue but was cut off by Fred.

"Whoa! No! Seekers are captain, Bill. You know that!"

"Yes I do know that."

"Captains should be Haley and Charlie!" George said firmly.

"Haley?"

"She's youngest female seeker to ever make a house team!" Fred yelled.

"Maybe but I don't think that would be a fair match against Charlie," Bill explained.

"You're right."

"It wouldn't be fair."

"For Charlie," the twins finished together.

"Okay! If you're that sure of your girl she'll be captain."

Everyone went outside. The ones that weren't playing wanted to see this match also. Haley cared her Nimbus 2000 out with her.

Charlie explained, "Alright, Bill, Ron, Fred, and George are playing. We pick our teammates. As you are the youngest you will get first pick. Fair warning, if you don't pick Bill I will and we won't go easy on you."

Haley gave him a cheeky grin and said, "I choose Fred!"

That was a surprise.

"Um, okay Bill."

"George!"

"Ron you're with us!"

Fred and George were celebrating. They knew they could win this.

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Um okay. Ron is our keeper, Bill is our chaser, and I'm seeker."

"George is keeper, Fred is our chaser, and I'm our seeker."

Everyone was interested in these odd teams but took a seat and watch the game. Bill had the ball but Haley intercepted a throw and passed it to Fred who got a goal. The game kept going like this. They kept underestimating their baby sister. Haley was having a good time. Charlie's team had scored three goals. Haley's team had scored ten. Then Haley surprised everyone by doing a head dive. She pulled out of it a foot above the ground and came went back up to her brothers.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

Haley just held up the snitch and said, "That was me winning."

Fred and George almost fell off their brooms in laughter. The three of them landed and hugged in celebration. Bill, Charlie, and Ron landed still trying to figure out how she caught it.

Molly and Arthur looked at their little girl proudly. Ginny and Percy were laughing at the dumb looks on their brothers faces.

The twins lifted Haley onto their shoulders and carried her to the others.

"We warned you!" the twins told Bill and Charlie.

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked still in shock.

Haley just shrugged.

"Pure talent!" Fred said happily.

There carried Haley into the house and dropped her on the couch.

The others followed them in. Charlie sat on the floor and said, "I can't believe my baby sister beat me!"

"It was brilliant!" Percy said still laughing.

"She cooks, she's a brilliant Quiddich player, and she survived the killing curse… Is there anything you can't do?" Bill asked.

Haley seemed to be thinking about it but shrugged when she came up with nothing.

"She is also at the top of several of her classes!"

"And she knows martial arts. Which reminds me never sneak up on her."

"She can play guitar."

"She can sing."

"She can dance even if she doesn't think so."

"She writes music but we aren't allowed to hear it."

"She's ridden a centaur!"

The twins began spinning off her achievements.

"Wait! You rode a centaur?" Bill gasped.

"Yeah, in the forbidden forest. His name was Ronan. He liked me and I met his centaur friends. I'm allowed to go in there whenever I want to visit them. I was visiting them one day when I twisted my ankle. He let me ride him to the castle. Madam Pomphery was in the Great Hall for supper so he took me to her there. Everyone saw it," Haley explained.

Arthur chuckled, "You will never cease to amaze me."

"She can talk to snakes," Percy told them.

They were all stunned.

"Albus thinks that when I killed Voldemort he suffered the loss of some of his powers first and transferred them to me. I can talk to snakes because he used to," Haley tried to explain. "Actually I can talk to all serpents. And I read that dragons are serpents so I'm curious to know if I can talk to dragons."

"That would be awesome!" Charlie yelled. "I'll take you to work sometime!"

"No you will not!" Molly said. "She doesn't need to be around dangerous dragons!"

"I'll keep an eye on her mum. And I'm not saying anytime soon. Maybe when she's of age or something," Charlie said before whispering, "We'll talk later," to Haley.

They continued talking for another hour when Molly decided to make some lunch and Haley offered to help. Molly pulled out cheese and meat. She was just going to make some sandwiches when Haley got creative and started making three giant pizzas. One was pepperoni, one was sausage, and the last was loaded with some of everything.

They didn't take long. Haley seemed to have made the doe several times before because she didn't even need to measure. They set them on the table and Molly yelled, "Lunch!"

"Mmm," Arthur said, "What smells so delicious?"

"Haley made lunch," Molly told him.

"Haley made it?" Bill said sounding excited.

"Yeah, but it's nothing special. Just pizza," Haley told them.

"She's being modest," Moly told them, "She made the crust and sauce from scratch!"

"It looks amazing!" Ron said happily.

They all ate happily. It was pretty good to Haley but everyone else thought it was simply amazing. It was the best pizza they ever ate.

They went back to talking after dinner. "So what are you making for supper Haley?" Bill joked.

"I can make almost anything."

"Actually," Arthur said, "I was thinking that was could have a bonfire tonight. Maybe roast some wieners like we used to."

"That sound awesome Dad!" Fred said happily.

"We can have a firework show tonight!" George said.

"And Haley can play her guitar around the fire."

"And we can go swimming!"

"Wait!" Haley said, "I can do what?"

"Oh come on Haley!" Ron begged.

"Half of us have already heard you play," Fred joined.

"Please!" George and Percy pleaded.

Haley sighed, "Fine!"

"Awesome! Let's go swimming while the others cut wood," Fred said happily.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hey Bill, here's something I can't do. I can't swim."

"We'll teach you!" Fred and George said.

"Go change into you can swim in and meet us in the kitchen."

Haley searched her dressers. She found a black tank top and an old pair of running shorts. She put them on and suddenly got self-concuss about her body. The tank top showed her shoulders that had scars from her uncle and her legs looked even smaller in the shorts. She thought about changing her body but that felt like lying to her family. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Molly, can I come in?"

Haley thought for a moment before saying, "Yes."

She opened the door and closed it behind her saying, "We were wondering if you were having problems finding something."

"Um, no, it's just um…" Haley hesitated.

Molly looked at Haley. She seemed even skinnier than she thought. "What is it, dear?"

Haley took a deep breath before turning around and lifting her hair so Molly could see the scars.

"Oh my god!" Molly gasped. She ran her hand over the welts before turning Haley around so she was looking at her. "You can cover them for now if you want. Eventually I want you to talk to one of us about it, okay?"

Haley nodded and turned around again, "Are they gone?"

"Yes dear." Molly gave her a hug and they went back downstairs.

"There you are!" George said.

"Thought you may have been backing out," Fred joked.

"No, I should probably learn to swim. It may come in handy."

The kids ran off leaving Molly alone with Arthur. "Molly, I know when something's wrong. What is it?"

Molly hugged Arthur close and cried. After she gained her composure she said, "It was worse than we thought."

"What was?"

"The Dursley's were. She has scars on her back, Arthur. I think there from a beating," Molly choked out.

Arthur pulled her close again. "She's safe now and they'll pay. I promise." After the couple calmed down they went to watch the children. The swimming lessons were hilarious. Haley could really get scary. Finally Fred and George calmed her down and got her to swim. After a half an hour Haley was swimming with the best of them. She seemed to like it on the bottom of the creek. She could also hold her breath for long periods of time so occasionally one of the boys went down to make sure she didn't drown. After a few hours they got out and decided to lie down in the sun to dry off.

As Haley relaxed she heard a small female voice say, _"Ssstupid humansss."_

Haley sat up to see a garden snake between Fred and herself. _"Hello!"_ she said to the snake.

The snake turned to face her, _"You are a ssspeaker!"_

_"__Yesss. My namesss Haley. What isss yoursss?"_ Haley asked.

_"__I do not have a name."_

_"__May I give you one?"_

_"__I sssupposse."_

_"__How about Medusa?" _Haley asked.

_"__Very acceptable."_

"Bloody hell!" Fred shouted backing away from Medusa.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

Fred just pointed and said "Haley, that's a snake!"

"Yes it is. And that's a rock. And this is grass. What's you point?"

Bill chuckled, "Fred's afraid of snakes. Fred, she's a parseltongue remember? She was probably having a good conversation with him."

"Actually Bill, she's a girl, and her name is Medusa."

The others walked over and Charlie asked, "What's up?"

"Haley made a new friend," Bill said pointing to the snake. Haley hissed something and picked the snake up before getting to her feet.

"This is Medusa. She doesn't like humans very much but almost all snakes seem to like me. However she's mad at Bill for calling her a boy when it's so obvious that she's too pretty to be a boy."

"Uh, sorry," Bill said awkwardly.

"All is forgiven. She won't bite you."

Fred shivered a bit.

"Thanks," Bill said.

"Wait, Medusa understands English?" Molly asked.

Haley looked at Medusa before saying, "Apparently she has been living her for a long time and has picked up the language from you but obviously cannot speak it."

_"__Tell Charlie that he lost his sunglasses by the old oak tree."_

"Charlie you lost your sunglasses."

"How did you know that?"

"Medusa found them by the old oak tree."

Charlie ran to the tree in question and bent over to pick them up. He ran back and looked at Medusa and said, "Thanks!"

"No problem. She likes you because you work with dragons."

"The jobs a lot of fun. Can I pet her?"

"Sure."

Charlie pet her nicely and Medusa enjoyed it immensely.

"Haley, would Medusa like to be yours?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Most snakes spend their entire lives searching for a speaker to be with. The last speaker they knew of was Voldemort and he already had a mean snake named Nagini."

"Well, you can keep her if you like," Molly said.

Haley looked at them stunned, "Really?"

"Of course. How many pets can talk back to their owners?" Arthur joked.

_"__Would you like that, Medusa?"_

_"__Very much, new master!"_

"Alright then. I'll just go put her in my room then. Thank you!" Haley ran off to put her new friend away.

Fred turned to his parents and shook his head, "A snake? Of all the pets in the world you get her a snake?"

"Calm down, Fred," Charlie chuckled, "It's a garden snake. It's not like it's poisonous."

Haley was very happy. She knew how to swim and had a new friend. It was a good day. Haley skipped downstairs to find Molly grabbing the supplies for supper.

"Need a hand Mum?" Haley asked causing Molly to drop what she was holding and stare at her. "What?"

Molly wiped a tear away and said, "You called me mum."

"Um, yes."

Molly pulled the girl into a hug. She didn't let her go until Bill walked into the room.

"I'm interrupting aren't I?"

Molly just smiled at him and said, "She called me Mum."

Bill broke into a large smile before picking Haley up and threw her over his shoulder. He was about to carry her outside when she said, "Wait! Mum, hand something so you don't need to carry it all yourself." Molly giggled and handed Haley the buns and ketchup. "Okay, I'm good."

Bill chuckled and carried the girl to the fire pit. "Hey Dad, can you take these so I don't drop them when Bill finally decides to put me down?"

Arthur smiled widely at the title and did as she asked but Bill didn't put her down instead he walked over to the creek. Everyone followed him to see what he was up to. Fred and George seemed to be the first to understand and started laughing. A moment later the others joined. Then Haley realized where he was taking her.

"No! Bill! Put me down!"

Bill just chuckled. Then Haley gave a loud and girly scream as Bill threw her into the creek. When she surfaced she didn't have time to yell at Bill because was being pushed in by Fred and George. Then they looked at Ron with identical evil grins and Ron decided to dive in on his own. Charlie grabbed Fred by the waist and threw both of their bodies into the water. George yelled, "No Fred!" and jumped in after them. Ginny jumped after him. Molly and Arthur watched and laughed. Haley grabbed onto Bill's back pulled him back under.

After a while of swimming and play fighting they got out again and went to warm up by the fire Arthur made. Molly dried Haley off magically and gave her a sweater. They all roasted wieners and talked a lot. Haley did more listening then anything but occasionally joined in. It was getting dark but no one wanted the night to end. Fred and George ran into the house and when they returned they had a large box and Haley's guitar.

"You said you would," Fred said he handed it to her.

"Oh please, no one wants to hear…" Haley started.

Bill cut her off by saying, "Yes we do." Everyone nodded and Haley sighed.

_"__If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song. Lord make me a rainbow. I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stand under my colors. And live ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even gray but she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time. If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time."_

"Wow," was all Molly could say.

"Told you she was good," Ron said smiling.

"That was amazing Haley," Arthur said breathlessly.

"Uh, thanks."

The night continued with a few more songs and a few stories. At the end of the night Fred and George lit several fireworks that they had been saving for a special occasion in Haley's honor. They didn't go to bed until well past midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

When Haley went downstairs after taking a shower the next morning she found that once again she was the second person to wake up. Molly was drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"Oh good morning, dear! I didn't expect you to be up yet. It was a late night."

"Yeah but Medusa was hungry and decided that I needed to feed her at that exact moment."

"How did that little snake wake you up?"

"I'm a parseltongue. She yelled in my ear."

Molly giggled and said, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I told you before Mum. It really doesn't matter to me."

Molly smiled. She loved hearing Haley call her Mum. "What about French toast?"

"Sure. I know a good recipe. I also know how to make this delicious berry flavoured syrup."

Molly chuckled and let the girl have fun. She just did whatever Haley asked her to do. Haley chuckled as she heard people waking up. It did smell good.

They ate there breakfast happily but afterwards Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were talking in hushed tones and it began to worry Haley. She was reading on the couch between Ginny and Ron when Molly and Arthur came in looking nervous. "Haley, dear, could you please come with us?" Molly asked shakily.

Haley nodded and set her book down as she stood up to follow them out of the room. Molly led her into her bedroom and Arthur tailed them. 'What is going on?' Haley asked herself but was unable to come up with an answer.

Molly sat down on the edge of the recently made bed, "Please, sit down, sweetheart." Haley did as she was asked even though she was getting more and more nervous by the second. "We need to talk," Molly said gently as Arthur closed the door and sat on the other side of Haley.

"About what?" Haley asked silently.

"About the marks you showed me yesterday."

'Oh.'

"They aren't important," Haley whispered.

"Yes they are," Arthur said. He was firm but not angry.

"It was a long time ago," Haley insisted.

"Please Haley," Molly sniffled.

Haley sighed and stood up. She pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal an empty back. A moment later the skin seemed to melt away to reveal large gashes on her back. In the middle you could see some scars that were deeper than the others. There were marks that looked like burns that spelt FREAK across her back. Quickly Haley felt over exposed and put her shirt back down. She put her face in her hands and began to weep. She couldn't even look at her parents.

Arthur surprised her by pulling her into his lap and rocking her. He calmly pet her head and whispered calming nothingness that surprisingly made her feel safe. No one was supposed to know, especially her parents. It was against everything she wanted.

Molly and Arthur just held her. They were trying to be strong for Haley's sake but it was hard not to hunt the Dursleys down at that moment. They wanted nothing more than for them to pay for what they did to their baby. It took a little while for them to get Haley to relax.

"Haley, we want the Dursleys to go to jail," Molly told her softly. Haley just nodded. "But before we are able to do that we need to announce who you are. We were going to wait a month but if we want to press charges before school we will need to make the announcement sooner." Haley gave another nod.

"To get away from the press we were thinking about moving to one of the manors you own. They have house elves so packing and moving won't be a problem. If you would rather stay here though we could do that to," Arthur explained.

Haley said, "It's up to you. I will always be bothered by the press, no matter where I live or who I'm with."

"We'll take you to the manor. The press won't be able to get on the land," Molly told her. Haley nodded. "We will need to stay here for a few days after the announcement. Gringotts will be taking precautions before giving you your full inheritance so unfortunately we will need to live with the press spying on us until we can leave." Haley nodded her acceptance.

"We would like to do this as soon as possible but we understand if you still need time. When would you like to do this?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow, let's just get it over with," Haley said.

This answer shocked the pair but Arthur only said, "If you're sure." Haley nodded. "Okay, is there anything else you think we should know?"

Haley thought about it for a minute but shook her head negatively. "Okay then," Molly said, "I guess we're done for now." Molly and Arthur stood up to leave the room but Haley stayed seated.

"Could… Can I stay up here for a while?"

"Of course, dear," Molly said sadly before they left the room closing the door behind them. Haley fell against her pillows and cried herself into a blissful sleep.

888

"Supper's ready!" Molly called. Seven of her children rushed to the table but Haley was nowhere to be found. "I'll go get Haley. She missed lunch." Molly went up to Haley's bedroom and gently tapped on the door. When no answer came Molly slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. She saw Haley asleep on her bed. Molly crossed over to her but didn't have the heart to wake her up. She grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and covered her before retreating back downstairs.

"Where is she?" Bill asked as his mother entered the room alone.

"She's sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her."

"What happened earlier?" Percy asked concerned.

Arthur sighed, "We are announcing her return tomorrow so we will have enough time to move to the manor and arrest the Dursleys."

"I thought Haley wasn't sure if she wanted them arrested," Ginny said.

"She said she didn't know but new information has come to light and we can't let the Dursleys go without punishment," Arthur said.

The meal was forgotten by this time and George asked, "What new information?"

Arthur sighed, "She has scars from physical abuse. They are in different stages of healing so we can assume they have been doing it for a while."

"They beat her," Ron said quietly. It wasn't a question but Molly nodded.

No one ate very much that night.

888

When Haley walked downstairs the next morning she found that she was the last one up for once. Everyone had eaten but Molly saved her a large plate. She sat at the table with Molly and Arthur as she ate.

"It's good to see that you're awake," Bill commented from the doorway.

"Medusa started yelling at me and called me lazy. I figured it would be best to wake up. I don't think that's fair though. She sleeps much more than I do."

Bill chuckled, "That's the problem with having animals that talk back." He then left the three alone.

"We planned on calling Albus after breakfast to explain what's going on," Arthur told her.

Haley nodded.

"You're sure you're ready?" Molly asked.

"Mum, a year ago I thought I was a weird orphaned muggle that no one would ever like. Now I'm a famous witch that killed the most evil wizard of his time as a baby. I have a large biological family that cares about me. And my biggest problem is no longer avoiding getting beat up but is avoiding the press. I'm used to weird and sudden changes. I think I'll cope just fine."

Molly and Arthur smiled and Molly said, "Yes, your life has been quite bazar, hasn't it?"

"Yep!"

After she ate Arthur called Albus and invited him over. Albus came immediately.

"Hello, Haley. Still a red head, I see," Albus said happily.

"Yeah, I think I like it."

"Good, so do I. How are things going?"

"Um, good I guess. I like it here."

Molly and Arthur were happy by this answer.

"I'm glad to hear it," Albus informed her.

Arthur stepped in, "Actually Albus there are some things we need to tell you."

"Oh?" Albus questioned as he took a seat at the table.

"We have recently learned more about the extent of Haley's abuse from the Dursleys," Arthur said spitting the name.

"You spoke about it?" Albus asked shocked.

"Not in so many words," Haley said.

"She didn't say anything but she showed us her back," Molly educated him.

"What's wrong with your back?" Albus asked. In response Haley just stood up and lifted her shirt a bit to reveal her scars. "Oh Merlin, Haley."

Haley put her shirt back down and sat down. "She has decided that we should make the announcement today so we will have time to press charges before school. Which reminds me, Molly and I would like to accept your offer."

"I figured you would. I will have a living quarters set up. Will you be residing here until school or would you like to move to a manor?"

"We want Haley to have some privacy so we will move as soon as possible," Molly told him.

"Alright, you two take care of the legal actions. Go to Madam Bones and tell her your story. She will immediately put Haley or Rachel back into your care. Then go to Rita Skeeter. Tell you have the story of the century but will only give it to her if she makes an oath to tell only truth and doesn't use a quick quill. Tell her what you are comfortable with everyone knowing. It would be best if you went in Haley Potter form because everyone will know it's you. I will take care of everything with the Goblins tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow afternoon you will be able to move to the manor before to many people bother you," Dumbledore told them. Molly and Arthur nodded their understanding. "Alright, I will be off then I will return tomorrow after my meeting with the Goblins."

"Bye Albus!"

An hour later Molly was telling Bill and Charlie to watch the others and that they would be a while. Then the three of them apparated just outside of the Ministry. Haley was in her famous form so after they stepped out of the entrance several people were staring. "Everyone's watching us," Haley whispered.

"No Haley, there watching you," Arthur told her.

"I don't think so. I'm gocked at often but this is different. I think there surprised I'm with you," Haley informed them.

As they were walking they heard a slick voice say, "Ah, Arthur back so soon?" They turned to see Lucius Malfoy behind them. "Couldn't afford to take a normal length vacation I suppose." Then he turned his head and spotted Haley. "Ah, Ms. Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again. May I inquire on what you are doing here?"

Haley cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I have come here with Molly and Arthur on personal business. Arthur was kind enough to take a day out of his holiday to bring me here. Considering I am an orphan and all I did not have anyone else to turn to. Plus Arthur has been very good to me. I am even living with them."

Lucius sent Arthur a scary look. Arthur wasn't fazed though. Instead he just put a hand on Haley's shoulder and smiled while saying, "It's our pleasure, Haley."

"Um, Ms. Potter, did you think about the invitation?" Lucius tried.

"Oh right! I forgot about that. Sorry Mr. Malfoy. I've been so busy lately. Bill and Charlie came home so I've been spending a lot of time getting to know them. Fred and George taught me to swim. And Minerva gave me some books from her personal library so Ron and I have been studying them. I will consider it," Haley told him.

Lucius was obviously full of rage towards the Weasleys but tried to keep his cool, "Of course. It was nice to see you again Ms. Potter." Then he walked away.

"Oh Merlin, I love when you do that!" Arthur said happily.

"Just wait until he reads the paper tomorrow. I think his head will explode!" Haley said happily. The three burst into laughter and got even more strange looks. They continued to DMLE office.

"Hello. We are here to speak to Madam Bones," Molly told the secretary.

"She has someone in there currently but if you would like to take a seat I will make sure you see her as soon as possible Molly," she said back smiling.

"Thank you, Alice," Molly said before leading Haley to a nearby chair.

"Wait! You're Haley Potter!" Alice nearly shouted.

"Um, yes," Haley said.

"It's an honor to meet you! I'm Alice Longbottom! You're friends with my son Neville!"

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Mrs. Longbottom," Haley said crossing to the lady and shaking her hand. "Neville's a great friend!"

"He talks about you and Ms. Granger constantly. We were planning on inviting the two of you over sometime. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Haley looked at Molly and asked, "Can I tell her? It will be in the newspaper tomorrow anyways."

"It's your secret to tell," Molly told her.

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't tell anyone until tomorrow, Mrs. Longbottom. I mean you can tell Neville and Mr. Longbottom and if Neville would like he could write Hermione but I'd prefer if that was it until tomorrow."

"Of course, Ms. Potter," Alice told her firmly.

"Thank you. Well it turns out I'm not actually a Potter. I was kidnapped by the Potters a little after I was born."

"What?" Alice gasped, "How do you know?"

"Well Dumbledore had his suspicions since I got to Hogwarts but we weren't positive until he and Minerva took me to get a linage test. Apparently I am Rachel Prewett Weasley."

"But… but you look just like Lily and James!"

Haley transformed into her Rachel body, "I'm a metamorphagus. They used the training spell on me before blocking the ability so I was unable to change back." She changed back to Haley. "They kidnapped me and pretended I was their own. After they died I was sent to live with Lily's sister and her family but they were muggles that despised everything to do with magic, including myself. They abused me and we are apparently going to press charges soon."

Alice looked at Molly and Arthur. When they both nodded Alice had tears running down her face.

Molly looked at Haley and said, "Alice is a good friend of ours. She and Frank are also your real god parents."

"Oh my god, can I hug you?" Alice asked sheepishly.

"Uh, I guess." As soon as Haley said it Alice had her arms around the girl.

"Oh Rachel, Haley, whatever your name is, I'm so glad you're back!"

When Alice let go Haley looked at Molly, "I like the name Rachel Prewett Weasley. Can I keep it? It may take a while to get used to but I think I like it more than Haley James Potter. It suits me better."

Molly and Arthur had huge smiles on their faces and Molly said, "Of course! After we leave here we will permanently call you Rachel. Nothing would make us happier than to call you a Weasley!" Secretly the two of them really wanted to call her Rachel but wouldn't push her to change the one thing that was constant in her life.

"Thanks!"

When Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge left Amelia's office they found a strange sight. There were two gingers with huge smiles and Amelia's secretary was in tears while she stared at The Haley Potter.

Amelia cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention. "Alice, are you alright?"

"Never better!" Alice said wiping away the tears.

"Ah, you must be Madam Bones," Haley said kindly, "I'm Haley Potter."

Amelia shook the young girls hand and said, "I can see that. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Fudge then said, "Hello, Ms. Potter. It is lovely to meet you. I am Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. I hope we will eventually get to know each other better."

"Perhaps, Minister, but for now I am here with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on business and was hoping for a few moments of Madam Bones valuable time," Haley told him politely.

"Of course, I hope to see you soon Ms. Potter," the Minister said before nodding towards Arthur and Molly and taking his exit.

"Are you sure you're alright, Alice?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Amelia. Once you talk to Haley you will understand why I'm crying," Alice said wiping away the last of her tears.

"She already told you the purpose of the visit?"

"Yes, she is good friends with my Neville and thought we would like to know."

"Will you be joining us in this meeting?" Amelia questioned.

Alice looked at the Weasleys and Haley shrugged saying, "I am fine with you joining us. It may give you a better idea on what happened."

The four people followed Madam Bones into her office. "Please take a seat." There were only two chairs in front of the desk so Madam Bones conjured to more. They all sat down and Amelia asked, "What is it you would like to speak with me about?"

Haley cleared her throat and said, "The DMLE stands for Department of Magical Law Enforcement, correct?"

"Yes," Amelia said nodding.

"So if I need to report a crime I come to you?"

"Yes that would be correct, Ms. Potter."

"Well I have two crimes I need to inform you about."

"Two?" Madam Bones asked in surprise.

"Yes. The first one I didn't learn about until quite recently. When I got to Hogwarts the sorting hat was having problems sorting me because my mind was warded. The Professors found a way to take the wards down but then found that several of my magical abilities had been locked. One in particular was my metamorphagus abilities. Dumbledore found out that someone used the training spell to change my appearance before locking the ability so I wouldn't be able to change back."

Amelia just nodded her head as the story went on. She did not want to interrupt but she was very confused.

"Professor Snape gave me a potion to unblock it and that would change me back to my original state. I didn't look anything like the Potters."

"What does your original state look like?" Amelia asked. Haley changed into her Rachel form. "You're right. I was close to James and Lily. You look nothing like them," Amelia said it in almost a whisper. What did her friends do?

"Albus decided I needed to take a lineage test to see if I truly was the Potter's child. I brought the test results with me," Haley told her as she passed her the paper.

Amelia was stunned. Her biggest failure in her career was not finding this poor baby and now she was learning her friend and favorite Auror had her all along. Rachel Prewett Weasley. She had failed their family. She had done everything she could think of. She even sent her Aurors door to door. But they didn't search the Auror's homes. She knew Lily just had a baby but didn't think anything of it.

"The Potter's kidnapped me from my parents. They were friends and the night wards recognized them and let them into the house. Now that we know the truth I want to be Rachel Weasley again. I am planning on giving an interview so everyone knows who I truly am."

"Right, of course," Amelia said breathlessly. She cleared her throat before continuing, "You wouldn't believe how happy I am to know you're safe. Rachel, your case has been haunting me for years. I am so sorry I failed all of you."

"It's not your fault. Everyone was fooled by the Potters," Haley told her.

"Wait, you said two crimes. If your kidnapping was the first one what's the second?" Amelia asked dreading the answer.

"Well, although the Potters did treat me as if I was their real daughter after the Potters were murdered by Voldemort," Amelia and Alice flinched at the name, "I was sent to live with Lily's sister and her family."

"Yes, I remember. I had tried to find alternate opportunities for you to stay in the wizarding world but Albus and I had very few options. We couldn't give the saviour of the wizarding world to just anyone. There were a lot of possible death eaters applying for guardianship. The only choice we had was to give you to blood relatives. No one would be able to take you away from them legally. However James was the last in the Potter line so we had to look into your mothers relatives. Considering her parents were gone Petunia Dursley was our only choice."

"Well unfortunately it was kinda a bad choice," Haley informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"They um… they…," Haley was having a hard time finding the words so she turned to Molly and said, "Mum?"

Molly understood and held onto her hand as she said, "The Dursley family were very abusive."

Amelia looked at Haley in horror. Not only had she not been able to take her to her family but she also inexplicitly sent her to an abusive home. She had defiantly failed this girl and would do whatever it took to fix her mistakes.

"I'm going to need a few more details. Something I can use to make charges stick so we can toss the bastards in with the dementors," she said heatedly.

Molly said, "Well, they would lock her in a cupboard that they made her use as a bedroom for long periods of time. They only let her out twice a day for quick bathroom trips. They withheld food and water for long periods of time. And…" Molly along with everyone else in the room had tears running down her face. She took a deep breath and said, "And she has scars."

"Scars?" Amelia and Alice choked.

"She was afraid to swimming the other day because her tank top showed her shoulders had some bad scars. She showed them to me before covering them metamorphagusly. Yesterday Arthur and I confronted her about them so she showed us her entire back." Molly squeezed Haley's hand tightly and wiped away a few tears. "It was covered in scars. Some were small and shallow while others were very deep."

Arthur then growled, "The bastard branded her!"

"Branded?" Amelia parroted softly.

"That animal burned 'freak' into my daughters back."

Amelia turned to Haley and said, "I want this man in Azkaban as soon as possible. Would you allow me to take a few photos of your back as evidence so I can get a warrant and hopefully arrest the both of them as soon as possible?"

Haley nodded. Amelia pulled a camera out of her desk and asked, "Would you like to do this alone or would you like the others to stay?"

"They can say. Mum and Dad already saw it and apparently Mrs. Longbottom is my godmother," Haley said as she stood up and walked behind the chairs.

"Okay I just need you to lift the back of your shirt when you're ready. And please don't hide any of the marks."

Haley nodded and turned to face the door then she took a deep breath and lifted her shirt to reveal her back. There were a couple gasps and Haley heard the clicking of the camera. "Rachel er… Haley, could you maybe turn into your Potter self? It may be easier to show that to the Dursleys in court." Haley did as she was asked silently. There were a few more clicks and Amelia said, "Alright, sweetheart, we're done." Haley put her shirt down and wiped a few stray tears before turning towards them. Alice had her head in her hands. Molly was in Arthur's arms. Amelia was trying to act professional but Haley could tell she was kicking herself mentally. Haley walked to her seat but was quickly hugged by Alice before she sat down.

"Thank you, Rach… uh what do I call you?" Amelia asked sheepishly.

Haley giggled, "It doesn't matter. I'll try to answer to either but after everyone knows I think I would like to officially be Rachel Weasley again."

"Alright Rachel, you may need to testify in court and if not you will however be required to be there. Even if they are muggles their crimes were against a witch so they will be trialed the wizard way. They will be given Veritaserum and will be held in Azkaban prison for their crimes."

"What about Dudley?"

"He will be sent to live with a relative or in foster care. Does Vernon have any relatives?"

"He has a horrid sister."

"Did she ever do anything to you?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"Nothing serious," Haley said shaking her head.

"Would you like to explain?"

"Well she would hit me occasionally and have her dog attack and chase me up a tree once but nothing too bad."

"Did anything she ever do injure you?" Molly asked.

Haley thought back to her horrible visits and said, "Well, when I was six she pushed me down the stairs. I was knocked out for a while. Oh and once the Dursleys left me at her cabin with her when they went on vacation. It was for two days. She gave me a few minor bruises that didn't matter but one day I was reading on the dock because it was peaceful. When she found me she threw me in the lake even though she knew I couldn't swim. I almost drowned."

Molly looked horrified, "That's why you wanted swimming lessons! And why you were so nervous at first!"

"I told you that it might come in handy. Near death experiences will do that to you. It's fine though. I was able to use one of the docks legs to pull myself up. I was only under for about a minute."

Amelia looked at her in shock, "You say this as if it's no big deal!"

"I didn't think it was," Haley shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Marge Dursley."

"I will get a warrant for her arrest also."

Haley was confused, "For what?"

"Child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Haley thought for a moment, "I don't think so."

"Alright, I will keep you informed on the investigation and trial dates."


	8. Chapter 8

They said there thank yous and good byes before leaving the room. "I will see you all soon, okay?" Alice told them. They all hugged her and went off to the Daily Prophet room. When they walked into the room Haley swore most of the reporters were praying that she was there to talk to them.

She walked up to the secretary and said, "Hello, my name is Haley Potter. I was wondering if it was possible for me to see a woman by the name of Rita Skeeter."

As soon as she said the name a blond woman rushed to her side and grabbed her hand and began to shake it viciously, "Hello Ms. Potter. I'm Rita Skeeter. Please call me Rita. It is a huge honour to meet you! I am such a big fan. Would you like to come and talk in my office?"

"Yes please. These are Molly and Arthur Weasley. They are friends of mine and will be joining us," Haley told her leaving no room for an argument.

Rita was too excited to care, "Of course! Anyone you want is welcome to join us! Come along Ms. Potter!" Rita was basically skipping all the way to her office.

She closed the door behind them and warded it so no one could listen. When she saw the confused look on Haley's face she said, "There are like fifty curious reporters out there right now. It's better to be safe than sorry. Please take a seat."

There was only one chair in front of the desk so Haley sat in it and Molly and Arthur sat on a couch on the side of the room. "Now what can I help you with, Ms. Potter?"

"Well, I have a story and Albus told me that you should be the person to tell it to if you agreed to a few things first."

"A story? Is it important? Is it about you?"

"Yes, it's about me and honestly I think it will throw the entire wizarding world for a loop."

Rita was getting more excited by the second, "What are your requirements?" She was already sure she would accept but needed to know first.

"Just two things; first you use a regular quill instead of a quick quill."

"Done!"

"And you make an oath to only print what I tell you and what I approve of. I don't need more lies spread about me. I want this to be done properly. Besides, with a story this big and strange lies aren't required to make people talk."

As an answer Rita made the oath and pulled out a regular quill and notepad and looked at Haley ready for her to start.

"Okay, this may be a shock, Rita, but I swear it's one hundred percent true."

Rita nodded.

"I'm not James and Lily Potter's biological daughter."

Rita gasped, "Oh Merlin! You were right this is huge news." She began to write notes. "So you were adopted? Everyone is going to want to know the true identity of the wizarding world's saviour's parents! You should take a lineage test!"

"Actually, Rita, I already did but before I tell you the results I think you should know a few things," Rita stared at her. "I wasn't adopted. I was kidnapped."

Rita gave another gasp, "You're sure?"

"Yes. When I got to Hogwarts the sorting hat wasn't able to sort me because my mind was warded. The Professors found a way to take the wards down but then found that several of my magical abilities had been locked. I'm actually a metamorphagus. Albus realized that the Potters used the training spell to change my appearance before locking the ability so I couldn't change myself back. I'm not supposed to look like this."

Rita was writing frantically but stopped and asked, "May I take a picture of your real appearance? I'm sure our readers would be curious to know what you look like."

"You can take all the photos you want after the rest of the interview."

Rita gave a wide smile, "Please continue, Ms. Potter."

"Well Professor Snape gave me a potion to unblock my abilities and it changed my appearance back to my original state. I didn't look like the Potters so I agreed when Albus told me I should take the lineage test."

"You are on a first name basis with the Headmaster?"

"Only when we aren't in school. I was living with Minerva for the beginning of summer," Haley explained.

"Why?"

"I think I should explain that later. I should do this in order or I may forget something."

"Of course, continue where ever you would like to."

"Okay well Albus and Minerva took me to Gringotts and we got the lineage test done. It was quite a shock when we saw the name. If you want to have a copy of it I have the original copy with me. You can make a double if you would like to add it to the column."

"I would very much appreciate that but right now all I want to know is the results. What's your name? Who are your parents? Do they know?"

Haley smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yes my parents know. Actually I've been living with them since Saturday. My name is Rachel Prewett Weasley and my parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley."

Rita stared at her with her mouth agape. "You are one of the most famous missing person's cases ever! Everyone was involved in the search! And it turned out that an Auror and his wife were behind the whole thing!"

"Yes James was apparently very involved in the search. No one suspected that his new daughter was the girl everyone was searching for."

Rita kept scribbling not wanting to miss a fact.

"When did you take the test?"

"Tuesday."

Rita turned to Arthur and Molly, "When did you learn about this?"

"Albus told us on Wednesday."

"How did you react to finally finding your daughter?"

Molly grinned, "We were overjoyed but nervous. We had already met Haley. She was friends with Ron, Fred, George, and Percy at school. They were very close and Tuesday, before anyone knew the results of the test, Albus insisted on buying us all lunch. We thought Haley was such a sweet girl and were glad to have met her. I almost had a heart attack when Albus came and showed us the results. We didn't even know she had taken the test."

"I wanted to keep the possibility of me not being the Potter's daughter quiet until I knew what was going on. After I learned the truth I was angry, scared, sad, and nervous. I wasn't able to face them yet so I stayed at Minerva's house until Saturday. Albus apparated me to the top of a hill near the house. He left me there saying that this should be a private moment. From there I walked to the house and met my family. Although at this point the only ones I didn't technically know were Bill and Charlie. I knew the others from school and I met Ginerva Tuesday in Diagon Alley."

"How did the young Ronald react to having his twin sister back?"

"I'm Ron's twin?!"

Arthur chuckled, "Forgot to mention that."

"Well, I guess it makes sense. We are in the same year and all," Haley said shyly.

Molly decided to answer her question, "The youngest four children didn't know there even was a Rachel. We didn't want to upset them. We would have told them the moment there was any sign of her but since we didn't believe she would be able to come back after so long we thought it might be best to keep it from them until they were older."

"So they must have been very shocked?"

"Yes, but they were happy also. I think they sensed something was missing."

"And now Ginerva has a sister. That must be exciting."

Haley spoke up and said, "I really like Ginny. She's a little quiet still but when she does talk we have lovely conversations. I think we will be very close."

"I'm glad to hear things are going well."

"Well, most things are going well but we have hit a few problems."

"Problems?" Rita parroted.

"Yes you see after James and Lily were murdered I was sent off to live with my moth… with Lily's sister and her family."

Molly was slightly sad when she heard Haley almost call that bitch Lily her mother but she did understand the mistake.

"Are they having problem accepting that you won't be with them anymore?" Rita asked.

"No, um, the reason I had been staying with Minerva this summer is because my relatives aren't very nice."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked confused.

"There kinda abusive," Haley said slowly.

"They hurt you!" Rita yelled in angry. Haley just nodded in response. "What are their names?"

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley, and they have a pig of a son named Dudley."

"Would you allow me to belittle the bastards?"

Molly and Arthur were the ones to answer, "Yes!"

"There is also Uncle Vernon's sister. She tried to drown me once by throwing me into a lake when she knew I can't swim."

"That bitch!" Rita shrieked. "What's her name?"

"Marge Dursley."

"Are there any other examples of your abuse that you would be comfortable sharing so our readers get a general idea of what your childhood was like?"

"Well Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's favorite punishment was locking me in my cupboard and withholding food and water."

"Cupboard?"

"Yeah, that used it as my bedroom even though their house has four large bedrooms. Their second favorite punishment was to actually hurt me."

"Hurt you in what ways?"

"Well they did quite the number on my back. They wanted to hurt me in places that people wouldn't notice so they would whip, slice, and burn my back."

"Oh god, Haley that's despicable!"

"I know. When I showed Mum and Dad they called Albus and he suggested we go to Madam Bones personally. We visited her before coming here. She is going to try to get Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Marge sent to Azkaban for a long time."

"As they should be," Rita muttered. "Anything else?"

"I thought my name was either Girl or Freak until I started muggle school. They never called me by my actual name. Oh Aunt Marge pushed me down a staircase when I was six and I got knocked out for two days."

"Two days!" Molly shrieked. "Earlier you just referred to it 'a while'. Two days is more than a while. That's like a coma!"

"I'm fine now, Mum, so it doesn't matter."

"Rachel it does matter. You do matter," Arthur told her.

"I see that you called her Rachel. Is that what you would like everyone to call you?"

"Yes I think I would like being Rachel Prewett Weasley more than Haley James Potter. Plus I would much rather be named after my parents instead of my kidnappers."

"I'll make sure everyone knows that, Rachel. Would you please not tell anyone until the article comes out? It would be a huge boost in my career and I will be taken more seriously as a writer."

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. I want one last night of freedom before everyone needs something from me."

"Then we are in agreement! How about those pictures now?"

888

Haley was so happy when they got home. Rita had to have taken hundreds of pictures of her. She even had a makeup artist come in to help Haley looked her best in both forms. Rita was nice enough but somewhat annoying. She had her posing every way imaginable and they took picture everywhere. Some were in the Ministry. But then she wanted some more personal ones so they went to Hogwarts. Then she wanted family portraits and went to the Burrow. When she finally left Haley was exhausted. She was the last to enter the living room.

She dropped onto the floor beside Ginny and looked at Molly saying, "If I ever do another stupid interview never let me say you can take as many pictures as you want again!"

Everyone laughed at her and Ron said, "Next time don't drag me down with you. Rita wanted a bunch of 'twin found' photos. The makeup lady tried to put some on me!"

"She did put some on us!" Fred and George yelled oddly cheerfully.

"How was the rest of the interview?" Charlie wondered.

"Not bad I think. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"And the meeting with Madam Bones?" Bill asked.

"Good she's getting a warrant to arrest Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Marge."

"Wait. Who's Marge?" Charlie asked confused.

"Uncle Vernon's sister."

"What is she being arrested for?" Fred asked.

"Um, I believe Madam Bones said child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder."

"Murder!" several people yelled.

"Dad, what is Haley talking about?" Percy asked.

"I think Rachel should tell you herself."

"Wait Rachel?" Ron said getting distracted.

"Yeah I want to be known by my birth name. And as for the murder part I think she was referring to when Aunt Marge threw me into a lake when she knew I couldn't swim."

"Did someone save you?" Ginny asked.

"No I managed to use one of the docks legs to surface myself."

"That's horrible," George whispered.

"I'm fine. Oh! I met my godmother today!"

"Who are your godparents?" Ron asked.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom," Molly answered.

888

Haley went to her room early that night.

_"__How wasss Massstersss day?"_

_"__Oh hello Medusa. It was pretty good. What did you do today?"_

_"__I ate a ssspider," _Medusa told her proudly.

_"__That'sss good! Well I think I'll get sssome sssleep."_

_"__Lazy humansss."_

888

Rachel woke very early the next morning. She was out of the shower and sitting at the breakfast table waiting for the mail before anyone else even woke up. She knew it was ridiculous to expect the mail so early but she was very nervous about the article. She was too staring out the window to notice anyone enter the room. "It won't be here for at least two hours," a chuckling voice told her. She turned to find Charlie watching her.

"You'd be nervous to if you told a reporter all of your secrets," Rachel countered.

"Touché, but then again I don't have secrets like yours and no reporter would care what I have to say anyways," he said as he took a chair across from hers.

"They'll care soon."

"What do you mean?"

"In a few hours everyone will know your little sister was kidnapped and then defeated Voldemort. Your name will be almost as famous as mine."

"Do you think being famous will help with the ladies?" Charlie joked.

"I don't know. I mean you're already a strong man and you work with dragons. If you can't get a girlfriend already there might be something wrong," Rachel teased back.

"Ouch! Haley! You cut me deep," Charlie gave her a mock hurt.

"Actually, as of today, I am not Haley James Potter. I am proud to be Rachel Prewett Weasley!"

Charlie smiled and said, "Well right now you don't exactly look like a Weasley."

"What?" Rachel got up and looked in the mirror. He was right her hair was green again. She focussed and it changed back to her favorite red hair. "Better."

"Agreed but this Christmas you should totally walk around like that," Charlie said grinning.

"What are you doing up so early anyways?"

"Oh on Tuesdays I'm in charge of giving the dragons breakfast. It's hardwired in me to wake up early."

Rachel nodded, "Want to help me cook breakfast?"

"I don't really cook."

"Oh come on! I'll do the hard parts!"

Charlie grinned at his little sister and decided it would be a good bonding moment, "Alright just tell me what to do."

"Yay! Okay now what do you want to eat?"

Charlie chuckled, "Food."

"Simple enough!" Rachel joked.

Rachel and Charlie worked together to make pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, fruit salad, and sausages. They had a lot of fun doing it to. Rachel realized that the sake of flour they had been using is bottomless and somehow Charlie thought a flour war was a good idea. When Molly and Arthur entered the kitchen they saw the table was full of food and Rachel and Charlie were covered in flour.

"Good morning," they said looking very innocent.

Arthur chuckled, "Do we want to know?"

Charlie yelled, "Rachel wanted to cook breakfast."

"I see that," Molly giggled.

"Charlie found the bottomless bag of flour," Rachel told her.

"Rachel needed to have some fun."

"Well I'm glad you had fun but Charlie clean it up while I make sure the others are up," Molly said still smiling.

Charlie just flicked his wand around and all the flour disappeared. "Magic is so convenient," Rachel said smiling. Arthur and Charlie laughed at the girl's amazement.

Soon everyone was around the table. "Mmm, Haley these pancake are delicious," Bill told her.

"First of all, my name from now on Rachel and second of all I technically didn't make the pancakes. Charlie did. I just told him what to do."

"You taught Charlie to cook?" half the table asked.

"You really can do everything," Bill snorted.

She gave him a cheeky grin, "Always the tone of surprise."

After breakfast Rachel went back to staring out the window. The only difference this time was that nine other people had joined her. Now it was a more realistic time for mail. Any minute an owl with her fate could fly into everyone's windows. Did someone already have the paper? Were they reading about her life at that moment? Would they think she was weird? Would she have their support?

The others knew this was going to be hard for Rachel. Everyone was going to read this paper. They would know everything. How would their lives change? Will people be constantly bothering them? Did they care? They realized they didn't. They just wanted to have Rachel with them and happy. The girl deserved it. Would this make her happy though? It's not like she had a choice in this.

After an hour of waiting Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a paper on the lap. Haley picked it up and opened it. There she was. Plastered all over the front cover. There was a large picture of her standing outside of Hogwarts. One second she's in Haley Potter's body and the next she's Rachel Weasley. She read out loud, "_Not a Potter? Haley Potter's shockingly true story. For full details turn to page 4._

Rachel turned the pages quickly and continued reading, _"I was given a special visit from the one and only Haley Potter yesterday. She had horrifying story that needed to be told and she trusted me to tell you what you needed to know. They bombshell of the century is that famous Aurors James and Lily Potter are not Haley's biological parents. Now I know most of you are probably thinking, 'The Girl Who Lived was adopted?' That's what I thought as well but once again we are wrong. The truth is Haley James Potter is not who we thought she was. Her real name, and the name she would like to be referred to from now on, is Rachel Prewett Weasley! That's right, readers! They biggest kidnapping case the wizarding world remembers has come to an end. James and Lily Potter kidnapped their friend's daughter and pretended she was their own. _

_I also spoke with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly's exact words were, "We were overjoyed but nervous. We had already met Haley. She was friends with Ron, Fred, George, and Percy at school. We thought Haley was such a sweet girl and were glad to have met her. I almost had a heart attack when Albus came and showed us the results. We didn't even know she had taken the test." The test she is referring to is the lineage test that is available at Gringotts. _

_When Rachel got to Hogwarts the sorting hat wasn't able to sort her because her mind was warded. The brilliant Professors found a way to take the wards down but then they found that several of Rachel's magical abilities had been locked. Rachel would like to thank Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape for making her potions to unblock her abilities. Once Rachel took all the potions she learned that she is actually a metamorphagus. Albus realized that the Potters used the training spell to change her appearance before locking the ability so she couldn't change herself back. She was not supposed to look the way she did. When Albus figured this out he convinced Rachel to go to Gringotts to learn the truth._

_Now Rachel is living with her real family happily. Apparently her father Arthur and two of her older brother, Bill and Charlie, took leaves off work to spend some time with Rachel. Rachel is getting along with them all very well. Her brothers Fred and George taught Rachel, who had a fear of water, how to swim. She has spent long hours playing three on three Quiddich with some of her brothers. And unfortunately for her older brother Charlie, Rachel has not yet lost a match. Rachel is ecstatic to have a little sister. Rachel believes they will grow to be very close. Of course we can't forget about her twin brother Ronald. The twins who actually became close friends before realizing who they were. They grew close over there year at Hogwarts._

_The sibling that seems to have made the biggest positive impact on Rachel though was her older brother Percy. Percy will be going into his sixth year at Hogwarts this fall. He is a prefect and gets good grades. Yet he put all of that on the line to speak up for a girl he barely knew. You see my dear readers, not everything is what it seems. Rachel grew up with very abusive relatives. On Christmas Percy Weasley learned of this past and had some very heated words with his Headmaster. Luckily Albus agreed with everything Percy said and removed Rachel from the home. At the time they did not know Rachel's true identity so Rachel has been staying with her head of house Minerva McGonagall. The two ladies are now every close and Rachel would like to thank her for everything she's done._

_Now I understand you may be confused when I say that they famous girl that saved us all was abused but I assure you it is the sad truth. After the Potters deaths the girl everyone believed to be there daughter Haley was sent to live with her only living relatives, Lily's sister Petunia Evans Dursley, Petunia's husband Vernon Dursley, and their extremely overweight son Dudley Dursley. While residing there Rachel was the victim of several atrocious crimes. They would lock her in cupboard that she considered her bedroom for long periods of time. They withheld food and water from the poor girl but that's not even the worst of it. Those monsters would cut, whip, and burn the small girl they were supposed to take care of just because she is a witch. Rachel has assured me that she has gone to Amelia Bones herself and trusts her with taking care of them. If she didn't, I wouldn't judge if anyone else took matters into their own hands in teaching these horrible people a lesson. _

_Rachel surprised me when she said not only were Petunia and Vernon Dursley guilty of these crimes but so is Vernon's sister Marge Dursley. The reason the young girl used to be afraid of water was the fact that Marge roughly threw her in a lake when she knew fully well that Rachel was unable to swim. One time she had her horrid dog actually attack Rachel. She had to run up a tree to escape it and stayed up there well past midnight because the revolting woman refused to call the dog off. When Rachel was six the creature of a woman shoved Rachel down the stairs with such a force that she was knocked unconscious for two days._

_When you meet the young girl it is impossible to see how anyone would want to hurt her. Rachel is very sweet, very kind, and very innocent. You would never guess that she has hurt the way she has. I hope that I get to work with her more often. We had such a lovely time telling stories and taking pictures that I forgot I was with her for work purposes. I will keep you informed on any information I get regarding the Dursley's trials and Rachel's new life."_

Haley looked up and said, "Well that was better than it could have been."

"Looks like Percy is gonna by pretty famous himself," Charlie teased.

"Actually we all are," Haley told him.

"What are you talking about? It hardly even mentioned the rest of us," Ron told her happily.

"That was just one article. I didn't read you other stories."

"What are you on about?" Bill asked slightly worried.

Haley smirked and read,

_"__Rachel Weasleys School Life – Page 5_

_Fred and George's Famous Pranks – Page 6_

_Charlie Weasley's New Dragon Research – Page 7_

_Molly's Wonderful Recipes – Page 8_

_Arthur's Work with Muggles – Page 9_

_A Special Look into the Weasleys with People That Know Them Best – Page 10"_

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"Welcome to a day in my life," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh no, Rachel, it's not a day in your life until we get our own dolls, posters, chocolate frog card, and bobble heads," Bill told her.

"Wait! I have a doll, bobble head, and chocolate frog card?"

Everyone nodded.

"That's kinda creepy."

"I own the Haley Potter bobble head," George told her smirking.

"I actually have the Haley Potter doll," Ginny told her.

"This just gets weirder and weirder."

Suddenly the fireplace roared and the heard a voice yell, "It's Albus! May I come over?"

"Sure thing, Albus!" Arthur yelled.

Moments later he was standing in their kitchen and said, "Hello everyone!"

Rachel stood up and gave him a large hug, "Hi Albus!"

He chuckled at the girl. When she let him go he said, "So I see you've been reading the paper also."

"Yes and it's scary reading about ourselves from other people," Percy told him.

"I very much agree with you Mr. Weasley. I have had my share of articles written about myself. However no matter how bad the fame will get for all of you it will be even worse for Rachel. I wouldn't doubt if the Rachel Weasley doll came out soon."

"Oh my god! I so want a Rachel Weasley bobble head!" Fred yelled earning a slap on the shoulder from Ginny.

"I would actually like one of those also," Dumbledore said earning himself a slap in the stomach from Rachel. "In other news I went to Gringotts this morning. They paperwork is going through right now. Tomorrow you will be able to collect your inheritance and you may move into one of your many other houses. They did let me bring you all the information on the properties you will be inheriting complete with floor plans and photos so you will be able to decide on your new home." He pulled out several large envelopes and set them on the table. "I am sorry to say that you will need to put up with the reporters spying through your windows to try to get a glimpse of one of you for today. After tomorrow all you will need to put up with is the ridiculous amount of fan and hate mail you will get."

"I never got fan mail," Rachel informed him.

"That's because you did not have a real guardian. All fan mail was rerouted to me. I still have it if you want but you will be getting a lot more of it. It is like your inheritance. Now that you have a true guardian you can have it."

"You can keep the old stuff. I won't be needing it."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapters a little shorter. Review Please!**

Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. Narcissa walked into the study to find him pacing. "What's wrong?"

"Haley Potter!"

"Oh no, she didn't turn down the invitation did she?" Narcissa asked. They really needed her to come. After the Dark Lord was defeated by her many people didn't believe there story being under the imperious curse. The only reason they weren't rotting in Azkaban was the fact that Fudge was an idiot that only understood the power of money. If Haley Potter came to their party people would back off of them and they may not be watched for the rest of their lives.

"No worse," Lucius said as he crossed to the desk. He picked up the newspaper and handed her the page she needed to read.

Narcissa began reading and after a while she screeched, "She's a Weasley!"

"Of all the people she had to turn out to be she's the daughter of the people most positive of our guilt," Lucius said. "It was bad enough when I thought that she was just friends with them but this…" He shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe we should send them a letter," Narcissa suggested.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well they're famous now and a light family. Maybe we should send them a letter congratulated them on finding their daughter and ask them all to come to the ball."

Lucius sighed, "It's worth a shot."

888

The Weasley family were already getting annoyed. They were trying to go throw all the properties but kept getting mail from complete strangers.

"Does annoyed know a Paul Blank?" Percy asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh because he and his wife Nancy just sent us a congratulations cake."

"Set it on the counter with the rest of the food gifts," Molly told him. They had started three piles of gifts. One meant for Rachel, one that was just food, and one that was just random.

"Awesome! The owner of Zonkos sent you a prank kit, Rachel," Fred told her.

"You and George can keep it as long as you don't use it on me."

"Thanks!"

"Mum, there's another camera in the window," Haley told her.

Molly sighed, "Accio Camera!" The camera came flying through the window. Molly took the film out and handed the camera back to the man. "Please leave us alone," Molly begged.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley but you're the news of the century. Everyone just wants a quote from one of you or a picture. Rita got a promotion from that article. We need to make a living just like anyone else."

Molly sighed and said, "Here's your quote. We are happy to be together and are overwhelmed by the generosity that everyone is showing. The gifts are appreciated but not necessary." The man wrote that down.

"Thank you, ma'am! You are a very thoughtful woman!" the man said before rushing off.

Molly sat back down. "Is this really what your life is like, Rachel?"

"Only after something exciting happens. It usually slows down after I lay low for a while. I didn't have mail before though. This manor seems nice. It's very isolated. It's in a valley but the entire piece of land including a large piece of the lake is warded to only let the owner and their guests in. It has twelve bed rooms, a library, and a dueling room equipped for wizard and muggle fight training. It is full furnished and has three house elves. It has a large garden complete with a fountain. There's even an indoor swimming pool and hot tub that James must have added."

"Can I see it?" Arthur asked. Rachel passed him the booklet.

Bill stood up, "I need some air."

As he was heading for the door Rachel said, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"Why not, the guy with the camera left?"

Rachel sighed, "There's a man in the bushes by the garden, another one in behind the oak tree, and two more hiding in the weeds by the creek."

Bill looked through the window and said, "Bloody hell! How did you do that?"

"Practice. Incoming owl."

Bill got out of the way just in time for the owl to safely glide past. It dropped a package on Rachel's lap and flew away.

"You didn't even look up!" Bill yelled in confusion before sitting back down.

"There's another one coming!"

This time the owl presented it's leg to Molly. She untied the letter and it flew off. Rachel and Molly began opening their parcels. Haley read the letter first. "Oh it's from the Minister himself!"

Molly opened hers and said, "Mine's stranger. It's from the Malfoys. It reads,

_Dear Molly and Arthur_

_Congratulations on finding your daughter. We had followed the investigation very closely after she went missing. It was a wonderful surprise to learn the truth while reading the paper this morning. Haley or I guess Rachel seemed like such a nice girl when we met. Narcissa would really like to meet her. Enclosed are invited for all of you to come to the Malfoy Manor Summer Ball. We hope you can attend and again congratulations on your happiness._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Well I think it's official. Hell has frozen over and pigs have grown wings and begun to fly!" Rachel laughed.

"What did the Minister send you?" Molly asked.

"A pensive!" Rachel nearly shouted. _"In the hopes that it will help us to get to know each other better,"_ Rachel read off the letter.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said together.

"I think Rachel found a nice place," Arthur informed them. "Even if we are there for a long time we shouldn't get bored. There is a lot to do. What do you think Molly?"

"As long as we get away from everyone I don't care."

"Everyone would have their own bedrooms and you can decorate them anyway you want. I don't care," Rachel told them. "Fred and George there a small lab so you don't need to blow up your bedrooms."

"Nice!"

"Let's go there!"

"Please!"

"Alright, I think we made our minds up," Arthur said smiling.

888

Everyone was trying to relax after supper when Fred yelled, "Package for Rachel Prewett Weasley!"

"Urg, what is it this time?"

"I don't know. I don't open other people's mail," Fred said passing her the package.

Rachel opened the letter that was on top of the parcel and read aloud,

_"__Dear Haley,_

_Well I guess it's Rachel now. I was good friends with James and Lily and although I did not like their choice in taking you I did allow it. James and Lily came to myself and a friend of ours looking for help. We assisted them in taking you. I have been racked with guilt since. I know you all deserve an answer to why it happened and I want to give that to you. The item inside will help you get answers Haley. You may look different and you may have a different name but you will always be that black haired, green eyed baby I fell in love with all those years ago._

_Love,_

_A friend"_

"What the hell? More people were involved in your kidnapping!" Arthur shouted.

"I guess so," Rachel shrugged.

"Two more people helped take my baby," Molly whispered.

"What's in the package? The guys said it would give you answers," Bill said.

Rachel unwrapped the parcel and opened the box to find a velvet covered case. She put the box and letter down and grabbed the case. She opened it and said, "It's just a necklace."

"A necklace? How would a necklace get you answers?" Percy thought out loud.

Rachel shrugged and grabbed the necklace to get a better look when she suddenly vanished.

"What happened?" Ginny shouted.

"Shit the necklace must have been a portkey!" Arthur yelled. "I'll go to Amelia. Bill call Dumbledore!"

Molly was in shock. 'Not again! Please not again!' she thought to herself.

Percy grabbed the letter from the parcel. There was no threat in it. It was almost an apology. Why would he kidnap her again?


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur was sure Amelia would be in her office still. She usually worked late and now she was working on important cases. Arthur ran to her office and didn't even stop when Alice asked what he was doing. She followed him into Amelia's office where he found her doing paperwork.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Amelia asked panicked by the man's unannounced entrance.

"It's Rachel! Someone sent her a portkey through the mail and now she's missing! The man claimed to have known about the original kidnapping! We need to find her! I can't lose her again!"

Alice broke into tears. Amelia got straight to work, "I'll get all available Aurors on it! Go home and tell all your friends and family to search. Alice your shift ends now go help find your goddaughter I will also give word to the Daily Prophet. If she's not found by morning the entire wizarding world will be searching for her. I'm not going to let her get away again." She rushed out of her office and ran off. Alice and Arthur ran around the Ministry telling anyone they saw that Rachel was missing again. Everyone they told, told anyone they saw and soon most of the Ministry was leaving to find the girl that everyone loved.

888

Bill did as he father ordered. As soon as he was gone Bill called Albus. "Albus! Are you there?!"

"Yes I'm right here, Bill. What the matter?" He asked as he rushed towards the fireplace.

"Headmaster, you need to get all the professors you can and come over here immediately! Rachel's missing!"

Albus was stunned, "We'll be there in five minutes!"

Bill exited the fireplace and went back to the living room. Molly and Ginny were both crying and the boys weren't doing a very good job holding themselves together either.

It wasn't long until Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Madam Pomphery appeared.

"Bill, what happened?" Albus asked.

"Rachel got a package," Bill said. He then read the letter to them. "After the letter was finished she opened the package. The only thing in it was a necklace but the necklace turned out to be a portkey!"

"We'll find her, Molly," Poppy whispered to the weeping woman.

"I've been told that before," Molly said. "I can't wait another twelve years to see my baby!"

"Dad went to inform Amelia and probably the rest of the Ministry," Charlie told them.

"Alright, Minerva and Bill search Diagon Alley and tell everyone that Rachel's missing. Take Percy and the twins with you it will go quicker. Severus and Charlie go down Knockturn Alley and search for any sign of her," Dumbledore ordered before turning to Flitwick, Sprout, and Pomphery, "You three tell all possible contacts. Once you're done that join the search. Ron run to the Lovegood's house and tell them what happened. Come back here and stay with your mother and sister once you're done." Ron nodded and ran off.

888

16 hours. 16 longer hours had passed without any sign of Rachel. No Weasley got a wink of sleep. Rachel had been kidnapped at 6 o'clock. It was now 10 o'clock in the morning. 16 hours. Molly was frantic. None of the others had returned from searching yet. Ginny and Ron wouldn't even make a sound aside from the odd sniffle or sob. Where was she? She wouldn't have left them on purpose.

Molly grabbed the Daily Prophet as soon as it arrived. Across the front page read, _Haley Potter/Rachel Weasley Kidnapped._

Molly sighed and thought, 'Well at least everyone is looking for her.'

But that good thought disappeared when she read the next title, _Mass Murderer Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban._

888

When Rachel woke up she had a huge pain in the back of her head. 'What happened?' Rachel thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was receiving a necklace in the mail. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see the star covered ceiling that Charlie made for her. But all she saw was black. There was no light in the room at all. Rachel climbed out of the bed she was laying on but her legs gave out and she fell tenderly to the floor tearing a hole in her jeans in the process. It took her a few moments but she managed to get control of her legs again. She carefully felt her way along the room. As she walked she felt blood trickle down her leg. The room was very empty. Rachel felt her way along the walls until she felt a door hinge. From there she found the doorknob very simply. She was however surprised to find that it was unlocked. She opened the door slowly and a small amount of light flooded in the room. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust when they did Rachel saw a case of concrete stairs. She was in bare feet so it wasn't hard to keep quiet. Rachel peaked over the top of the staircase top find a man looking in her direction. He looked a little younger than her dad; maybe closer to James' age. He had a few bad scars on his face. He was just watching her calmly but when Rachel saw him she fell down a few stairs before running back to the room and barricading the door with a nearby dresser.

She heard the man running down the stairs and try to open the door. Rachel pushed the small bed into the corner of the room, grabbed the pillow and crawled under the bed. She curled up in a ball in the far corner. She placed the pillow in front of her as a sort of barrier. She knew it would be useless but it was slightly comforting.

Rachel heard a voice call from the other side of the door, "Haley! Please come out! We don't want to hurt you!"

'We?' Haley thought. 'There's more than one!'

"Please Haley!" a different man called. "We're sorry for scaring you! We just need to talk to you!"

Haley may have done some stupid things before but she wasn't crazy. She was going to stay in there as long as physically possible. She had a lot of practice from the Dursleys.

888

"Any sign of her?" Albus asked Minerva.

She shook her head, "No and everyone's searching. Albus, do you think Sirius did this? He escaped five hours before she went missing. Do you think it's possible that he pulled this off?"

"It is possible, Minerva. But how would he have done it so fast? He doesn't have a wand," Albus told her.

"Maybe he had help. You heard the note. Two people knew about Rachel's kidnapping. If they worked together they could easily kidnap an eleven year old girl."

"True, but who would help Sirius? Even if James and Lily told Sirius who else would they tell?"

"Well, there is…" Minerva started.

"Is who, Minerva?"

"Remus Lupin was always close to Sirius and James. The letter sounded guilty. Remus would never be able to kidnap someone in good conscience. He would feel guilty for the rest of his life."

"Why would he take her now? James and Lily are dead. Sirius was in jail. What would his reason for taking her?"

"Now Rachel knows who she is. Maybe they didn't want her to ruin their friend's names. Maybe they just wanted her back. Maybe they just missed her. The reasons for someone doing something don't need to make sense to anyone but themselves. Motions are incidental."

"I believe you are right Minerva. Remus and Sirius most likely have the girl together." They both apparated straight to the Burrow where they were meeting everyone and they told them their suspicions. Molly burst into tears. If they had her baby there was no telling what she was going through at the moment.

888

24 hours. 24 hours had passed and Rachel wasn't home. Where was she? Molly left the kids with Percy and joined the search. She was surprised by them immense support. At least once every five minute she saw a wizards handing flyers to muggles or knocking on doors hoping for some kind of information. But nothing seemed to work.

888

Rachel was hungry and thirsty. She knew that if she didn't get rescued soon she would need to leave the room in hopes of getting water. Every bone ached and her head to throbbing. The two men had felt her alone a long time ago. The last thing they said to her was, "Come out whenever you're ready. We just need to talk." Rachel had no interest in talking to these men. She wanted her Mum to hold her. She wanted her Dad to tell her it was going to be okay. She wanted to go home.

888

"Molly, Arthur, go home. Take Bill and Charlie with you. You're dead on your feet. Get some sleep. We will let you know if anything happens," Albus told them.

"But Albus…" Molly started.

"You won't be doing her any good by not taking care of yourselves. Go home, Molly. We'll keep searching. Sleep, eat, and then come back."

They didn't have much of a choice.

888

Rachel couldn't take it any longer she needed something to drink. She crawled out from under the bed and moved the dresser back so she could open the door. She slowly opened the door. She tiptoed towards the staircase and heard voices.

"I told you this was a bad idea," one voice said. His voice didn't sound mad but sad.

"It would have gone a lot better if she hadn't fallen so hard in the landing," the other voice said.

"That's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that she would knock herself out?"

"You couldn't have," the second man told him.

"Oh Merlin, she's locked herself in there for twenty four hours," the first man said sadly.

Rachel popped her head up and looked at them through the rail. Rachel saw two men. There was the scarred one from earlier and a man with long black hair. He looked very scruffy.

"Wow! Moony!" The scruffy man yelled pointing at Rachel.

Moony turned and saw her half hidden, "Padfoot, get her something to drink!"

Padfoot ran off and returned a few minutes later with a brand new water bottle. Moony took it from him and said, "Here Haley. Drink this." He set the bottle on the floor and rolled it in the direction of the staircase. Once it was close enough to reach Rachel grabbed the bottle opened it and chugged it down. Once it was empty she rolled it back. "You can come up here, Haley. We just want to talk. Then you can leave."

Would they really let her leave? She was only a weak girl. If she let them these men would be in complete control of her. Her wand was back at the Burrow. She couldn't defend herself, not against both of them. "Please Haley," Padfoot begged.

With shaky legs she stood up Moony and Padfoot sat in two seats at the table and waved for her to join them. Rachel slowly walked to the table and sat on the edge of the chair farthest from them.

"Haley, do you remember how you got here?" Moony asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"The necklace we sent you was a portkey. You landed here but you fell and hit your head. Hard. We took you downstairs so you would be more comfortable," Padfoot explained.

"We didn't bring you here to harm you Haley. That was a complete accident," Moony said.

"But we do need to tell you some things before letting you go back home," Padfoot said.

Rachel nodded her understanding.

Moony said, "Lily was pregnant around the same time as Molly. They were friends and she knew there due dates were days apart. Molly had you and Ron a few days before Lily went into labor. There was a complication with the birth that left Lily unable to have any more children. The baby had a problem breathing though and died three days later. Lily kept going on about how it wasn't fair. Molly had seven healthy children and she couldn't even have one. It was James' idea. James took the two of us to the house. I set a sleeping charm over the house and James went in and got you. Padfoot was on look out. Once James was out of the house he walked to the Apparation point. Once he was gone we made noise to wake up Molly and Arthur and left. You have to understand that his actions were those of a desperate man."

"Well, it doesn't make them right," Rachel said quietly.

"We know. Not a moment has gone by that we didn't wish we had stopped him Haley," Padfoot said.

Rachel shook her head, "My name's Rachel not Haley."

Padfoot sighed and said, "Alright, Rachel."

"And if you were so full of guilt, why didn't you tell anyone after they died? You could have done it anonymously and saved me ten years of hell."

Neither man had an answer.

"I'd like to leave."

Moony gave a sad nod and pulled out a ring and envelope, "This will take you to London. You should land just a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Tom will let you floo home or call the Aurors. Whatever you want. I want to take this with you too. There's something everyone needs to know."

Rachel nodded.

"We are sorry, Rachel. For everything," Padfoot told her.

Rachel cautiously grabbed the envelope and then small ring and felt a pull behind naval. This time she decided to fall forwards so she wouldn't slam her head again.


	11. Chapter 11

"There has to be a better way to travel," Rachel muttered to herself as she stood up. She tore the hole in her pants leg even large. "Dammit," she mumbled. She sat down and just tore the rest of the leg off and threw it in a nearby dumpster. She stood up and began walking to try to find the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and late. Would anyone even be there? She seemed to be walking in circles but it's not like she could ask for directions. First of all she looked like something the cat dragged in. And secondly only people that know about magic can see the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles wouldn't have a clue what she's talking about. After about two hours of aimlessly limping around she found what she was looking for. She opened the door and was surprised to see that all the lights were on and Tom was sitting at a table alone, reading the paper.

"Ms. Weasley! Is that you?" Tom shouted.

Rachel just nodded.

"Oh Merlin, what happened to you?!"

"Tom, I need water," Rachel choked.

"Of course, sit down. I'll be right back," Tom ran into the back and came back with a large pitcher of water and a glass. Tom was going to pour her a glass when she took the pitcher and began to chug the water straight from the pitcher.

"Thank you, Tom."

"It's no problem, Ms. Weasley. I've been so worried about you. Everyone thought you were kidnapped!"

"I was," Rachel informed him.

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't I was released. Tom I really need my Mum and Dad right now. Could I please use your floo to go the Burrow?"

"Yes! Of course, wait! No, dammit! I'm out of powder," Tom said.

"Is there any way you can get me home?"

"I can apparate us just outside of the night wards. The wards will recognize you and let you in but not me. You could walk from there."

"Would you really?!"

"Of course, Ms. Weasley," Tom said smiling sadly.

Rachel jumped up and hugged him around the neck, "Oh thank you, Tom!" When she let him go she said, "You can call me Rachel."

"Well then, Rachel, take hold of my arm please," Tom told her.

She did and moments later Rachel was on a familiar hill.

"I can't thank you enough, Tom!"

"It's no problem, Rachel. I just wish I could have taken you further. I hate the thought of you walking down there in bare feet."

"You've done more than enough for me, Tom. I'll see you soon," she gave him one more quick hug before heading down the hill. She heard a familiar pop and knew Tom was gone. The walk took longer than it had the first time she made it. Almost every step she took hurt but she finally made it. She wasn't surprised that the door was unlocked. They probably left it in case she came home. She opened the door quietly. She wasn't sure what to do now. Everyone was probably sleeping. Rachel went to the clock to find it was 3:35am. What now? They would probably want her to wake them up, right? She really wanted to see her Mum and Dad.

"Mum! Dad!" she called out. She heard a few voices upstairs but soon it was silent. "MUM! DAD!" she tried again.

This time she heard several hurried footsteps on the stairs. Ginny was the first one down. When she saw Rachel she broke down. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Molly and Arthur ran down not long after and were trailed by everyone else.

"Mum…" Rachel said quietly before running into her arms and bursting into tears. There was something about Molly holding her that calmed her.

"Oh, my baby! You're back!" Molly said overjoyed.

Bill sent a patronis to Dumbledore tell him what happened. After a while Rachel let go of Molly and hugged Arthur. New tears formed and Arthur pet her hair calmingly.

"Oh honey, what happened to you?" Arthur whispered.

A moment later the floo fired up and Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, and Madam Pomphery appeared. "Oh thank Merlin," Minerva gasped as she saw Rachel.

Rachel released Arthur and turned to face them. "Rachel, my dear, what happened?" Albus asked.

"Two men. They sent me a portkey."

"Who were these men?" Snape asked uncharacteristically gently.

"I don't know their real names but you might," Rachel said pointing at Dumbledore and Minerva. "They called each other Padfoot and Moony."

Minerva gasped and looked at Albus.

"You know who they are?" Bill asked.

Albus nodded and said, "Moony is Remus Lupin and Padfoot is Sirius Black."

"You're sure?" Charlie asked.

Albus looked around and found todays newspaper. He passed it to Rachel and said, "Does this man look familiar?"

He did.

"That's Padfoot."

"What did Moony look like?"

"Um, he was about the same age, he had brown hair, and scars on his face." She drew lines with her fingers to show where.

"Remus is a werewolf. He got those on a couple bad full moons. I treated them," Madam Pomphery told her.

"Did they hurt you?" Snape asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"But you covered in blood," Arthur insisted.

"I hit my head on arrival and it knocked me out. When I woke up I tried to escape but I fell down the stairs when I saw Moony. I ran back into the windowless room I came from and blocked the door so they couldn't get in. I pushed the bed into the corner and stayed under it."

"Smart," Snape mussed.

"Not really, because after so long I became very thirsty. After it became unbearable I left them room. They saw me sort of hidden but still watching. Padfoot got a bottle of water and Moony rolled it to me. They said they would let me go as soon as I listened to what they had to say. So I did."

"What did they need to tell you that was so important they needed to kidnap you?" Snape sneered.

"Not to hate Lily and James. They were part of the original kidnapping," Rachel told them. "Then they gave me a portkey that took me to London. I eventually found the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was out of floo powder so he apparated me just outside the wards and I walked the rest of the way." Then Rachel remembered the envelope. She pulled it out and was surprised when she opened it she found a picture from the newspaper. It was of Ron and Rachel. Ron was holding Scabbers and Rachel was holding Hedwig on her shoulder. Scabbers was circled in pen and it said ANIMAGUS beside him. Rachel passed it to Minerva.

"Ron, would you get your pet rat?" Minerva asked him.

"Uh, sure," he ran off and returned a minute later holding Scabbers.

"May I see him?" Minerva said holding out her hand.

Scabbers began to struggle but Ron and Minerva held on tightly. Moments later there was a large man where the rat used to be. Everyone except Rachel and Minerva gasped.

"Haley! You've grown so much!" the man said creepily as he stroked her cheek before grabbing her neck and using her as a shield. Everyone pointed there wands at him. "Put the wands down or I'll break her neck!" Everyone slowly dropped their wands.

Rachel shook her head and said, "Why is it always me?" She kicked his groin and pushed hand away from her neck. She stuck her leg out and pulled the man successful over it making him fall to the floor. Rachel still had a hold on the man's arm and she pulled it backward popping it out of the shoulder. She placed a foot on his neck to keep him down.

Fred chuckled, "Told you she knows martial arts!"

"Bloody hell!" Bill and Ron shouted.

Snape actually started laughing. Dumbledore picked up his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Rachel let him go and threw her arms around Molly again.

Minerva slapped Severus over the back of the head, "What are you laughing at?"

"A little girl beat up Peter Pettigrew. It's hilarious!"

Rachel gave Snape a death glare, "Did you just call me a little girl?"

"Um, no," Snape said slowly.

"I didn't think so," Rachel said with a satisfied smile.

"Now what?" Bill asked confused.

"We will notify everyone about Rachel's happy return. I will take Mr. Pettigrew to Azkaban. Mr. Weasley will probably get a new pet and we will all get some well-deserved sleep," Albus told them and everyone left.

"Okay everyone, off to bed," Arthur announced. Molly guided Rachel to her room. Arthur followed the pair. He was afraid to let Rachel out of his sight.

They entered the bedroom and Arthur closed the door behind them. Molly looked Rachel in the face and said, "You're sure they didn't hurt you?"

"Not on purpose. They just… They terrified me," Rachel admitted.

"And Peter he didn't hurt you either?"

"No, I hurt him though."

Arthur chuckled, "Remind me to never piss you off."

Rachel smiled at him.

"You should probably get some sleep, honey," Molly told her.

"I don't think I can."

Molly gave her a sad smile, "Come along sweetheart." Molly got Rachel to crawl into the bed before crawling in beside her. Arthur smiled at the pair but left the room to give them some privacy. He knew Rachel was in good hands. Rachel curled up against her mum. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to be close to her.

_"__Masster isss back!"_

Rachel turned to look at Medusa who had climbed beside her._ "Hello, Medusa. I'm sssorry that I wasss away for ssso long."_

_"__It wasss not Massstersss fault! I heard that bad persssonsss took you away!"_

_"__Yesss but I have returned."_

Molly was giggling. "What's she saying?"

"That she's happy I'm back."

"Well, she's not the only one. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"Oh honey, you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault. I just want you to be safe for once."

"I don't think I've ever truly been safe and it's unlikely that I will ever feel safe. I always look over my shoulder to make sure no one's there but it never works."

Molly pulled her close, "I will do everything I can to protect you." Rachel leaned against her mother and the two fell asleep in that position.

888

Molly and Rachel were surprised to learn that they were the last to wake. Charlie and Ginny made breakfast.

"Morning Rachel, how are you feeling?" Arthur asked gently.

Rachel sat down and said, "Better. I'm still a little creeped out though."

Arthur nodded and Charlie said, "Any sane person would be. I mean you were kidnapped and then a guy threatened to snap your neck!"

"Thanks for the recap," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Does your life ever seem normal?" Bill questioned.

Rachel thought for a minute before saying, "Not really, no."

"What did Lupin and Black tell you?" Fred asked.

"Um, well, Lily had a baby but there were complications so she couldn't have anymore. Their baby died so they couldn't have any. My da… James got desperate. Lily was angry at Mum because at the time she had seven healthy children and could probably have more and she wouldn't have any. James got Padfoot and Moony to help him kidnap me from my crib so he could give Lily the one thing she desperately wanted. They used me as a replacement and no one knew the difference."

"They had to kidnap you to tell you that?" Bill questioned. "Why not just write it in the freaking letter?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they thought it was something I needed to hear face to face."

Arthur said, "Well, it was pretty stupid."

"I said they never hurt me. I never said they were smart."

Arthur shook his head, "Well, we are moving today. We will be safe from everything at the manor. We will leave after breakfast. Albus is sending house elves to collect our belongings. I thought we should be out of here before the Daily Prophet announces you're back and the reporters come back."

Haley nodded and ate her breakfast.


End file.
